Shady Love: I Put a Spell on You
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Naruto by mistake puts a spell on Sasuke that makes him fall in love with him. Naruto then uses it to his advantage. NaruSasu (there's NaruSasu, but this is not a love story ;)
1. Book

Naruto sat at his desk, while the history teacher Kakashi went over irrelevant details of this irrelevant class. The class was quiet, only noise was the sound of pencils writing down words, off the screen. Naruto got his pencil and began to go. He wrote in constant motions, using abbreviations. Truly he wouldn't even take notes if Kakashi didn't take notebook grades.

"Alright class ready." Kakashi said, flipping to the next slide. The class made a noise, Kakashi always went too fast. The man never let them finish claiming 'The college professors won't slow down for you.' He was an asshole. That's what Naruto thought about him.

"I guess you didn't want us to write that down." Naruto said.

"Why not? You need it for the test." Kakashi said.

"Then why do you keep going so fast!"

"Why don't you sit and shut up. This is my classroom as so I will not be disrespected." Kakashi sot back. Naruto sat in his seat with his arms crossed. Why was Kakashi such an ass? He just was so… He couldn't find the words to describe him. "Hey! While you sit there, the next slide is up."

Naruto growled and grabbed his pencil. The class returned to giggles and laughs.

Naruto was currently in his junior year. He was pretty much known in the school as the class clown, much to his parents dismay. Kushina hated it when he was sent to the office, and when she had to come up to the school. Minato was more chill and laid back.

Even with his position as the class clown, he had only a few friends. Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Lee. The rest of the school was not even worth mentioning. He had a guy he hated to. That was Sasuke Uchiha. The one his love of his life obsessed over. Sakura Hurano was a girl he had admired forever. He never liked someone so much in his life.

She was his sir that he breathed, so to speak. He wanted to impress her. He saw her giggle when she was in the corner. Naruto loved that smile, it was so bright. Those white teeth and the pink hair. Good god, why did she have to be so beautiful.

Then there was the bastard that stood in his way. He wanted to tell everyone 'There is nothing good or smart or great about Sasuke Uchiha.' He wanted to wipe that look off that bastard's face. He was nothing. Why did people even fall for him? That was the biggest question Naruto had. He glared at the boy next to him.

"Problem?" Sasuke said. Naruto was currently glaring into Sasuke's soul. If looks could kill there will be no more Sasuke.

"No bastard." Naruto said. He was fed up with Sasuke. Ever since kindergarten it was Sasuke so this and he's so that. He has it all, and Naruto's a dumb ass. He need to let Sasuke know he was his equal.

"If you want a picture? I will let you take one. Hang it on your wall, show you true perfection. Hmm." Sasuke said with a smirk. His smirk made Naruto want to kill everyone. He couldn't stand that glare. What the hell is this guy's problem?

"I don't want a fucking picture you psychotic human being." Naruto said.

"You mad Naruto." Sasuke said. "I hear jealousy in your shade this year."

"Fuck you!" Naruto said.

"Hey language." Kakashi said. "You two should pay attention instead of sucking face. I have one

more slide to explain, then you two can make out."

"Shut Up!" Naruto said, his face red. Sasuke on the other hand looked straight ahead. The comment seemed not to bother him. Naruto gave Kakashi glares, and didn't even take notes.

After class, Naruto watched as Sakura ran her way up to Sasuke. She was talking some shit about how he, Naruto, is so annoying and how Sasuke should not even stoop to his level. Sakura was a bitch, but hey she was a beautiful one. Naruto didn't care what she said. He actually wanted her and liked her.

Sasuke had one friend that Naruto knew of, his name was Neji. Neji was a stuck up bastard, unlike his cousin Hinata, who was sweet and not stuck-up. Neji was one of those 'I hate to tell you, but I enjoy telling you I'm better than you.' Naruto hated those kinds of people.

Neji appears at the door and the two walk together. It is time for lunch, and Naruto follows. He goes to his table. Hinata and Shikamaru are there with their trays. Naruto sets his stuff down and grabs lunch. Todays lunch includes hamburgers or pizza. It was a no brainer for Naruto. He got ramen. He had forged a special relationship with the lunch ladies, and they made him ramen everyday. He rushed his tray back to the table.

"Wow….. Naruto…. You eat… So much ra…men." Hinata said. She always dragged her words on. She was like a nervous wreck.

"Yeah a lot of yummy ramen." Shikamaru said sarcastically. Naruto looked to his friend, he stared past him towards Sasuke's table. Sasuke sat with his brother Itachi, his brother friend Deidara, and Neji. He had his eyes on the Hyuga.

"Still have a crush?" Naruto said.

"No." Shikamaru said "He's just so…"

"Beautiful." Kiba said joining the party.

"Shut it." Shikamaru said. "I like no one."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto said. "We heard it all before." Shikamaru had a crush on Neji since the third grade. He joined the baseball team just to be close to Neji. Then he joined the tennis team this fall, and guess who else was there?

"How's tennis?" Kiba said. Lee came to the table and took a seat.

"It's fine. Coach Yamato and Kakashi are making me and Neji play doubles." Shikamaru said.

"How does his ass look in his shorts." Kiba said.

"Why must you be so gay?" Naruto said.

"What?" Kiba said. "I have to live through someone." Kiba was also gay. He didn't have a boyfriend right now.

"You going to the insect club?" Shikamaru shot back.

"What does he mean?" Lee said.

"He's talking about ...Shino." Hinata said.

"You like Shino?" Lee said loudly.

"Why so loud? And I don't like Shino. Were just friends."

"You definitely want….. To do the….. Nasty with him." Hinata said. The whole table looked at

Hinata. They began to laugh. Hinata was not one to participate in their vulgar discussions. "So everyone at this table likes guys." Hinata said.

"Well no I don't." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah Naruto's the party pooper." Kiba said. "He knows he wants a guy."

"No! I'm strictly pussy." Naruto said.

"No chance you're getting Sakura." Lee said.

"Who do you like Lee." Naruto said.

"Shira." Hinata said.

"The hot new guy, shit!" Kiba said. "Damn Lee, I didn't know you get down like that."

"Shut up!" Lee said. His face was turning red. "Hinata what about Gaara."

"Don't speak….. Um …. I… I" She stuttered over her words. The table erupted in laughter.

Naruto loved his friends, they usually spent the whole lunch making fun of each other. Naruto never understood it, but they fit together so well.

After school Naruto found himself walking home alone. Soccer practice was canceled because coach Hashirama and Madara had something to do. Was everyone at the school gay? Naruto walked home in a slow paste. He liked it better than the bus.

While he was walking, he played music through his phone. Then a car pulled up next to him.

"Hey Naruto." The person said. Naruto turned and almost fell. It was Sasuke. What the hell was he doing here?

"Need a ride?" Sasuke said.

"No!"

"Well I wasn't gonna give you one anyway." Sasuke said. Sasuke pulled forward and the water on the curb splashed Naruto. Naruto started to run after him but fell. He hated Sasuke so much. He was an asshole. Naruto huffed and got up off the concrete. He turned around, he couldn't go home like this. He headed for the school to clean himself in the locker room.

Back at the school he saw Shikamaru. He told Naruto his mom would drop the both off after his practice Also Shikamaru gave him some extra clothes he had. It was a gym uniform. Naruto changed into it and decided the best place to go was the library.

In the library he decided it couldn't hurt to do something. He looked around the library and came across a book. It was a spell book. He smiled a devious smirk. He took the book and began to look through it. Then he came across a spell. It was one to make someone fall deeply in love with you. Naruto smirked with this Sakura will be all his.

* * *

Hate it! Love it! Let me know!


	2. Witch Froot

Sasuke sat in his room watching tv. He was bored and there was not much to do. He decided TV should ease his mind because his studies were an unnecessary. He decided to see what his brother was up to as the TV show went on commercial.

"Hey Itachi." Sasuke said opening the door. Itachi was startled and slammed his book closed. "What'cha reading?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing." Itachi said. "I was just studying."

"Yeah right." Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked over and pulled the book from Itachi. There was a small struggle in which Sasuke fell back on his butt. But now he had the book. A smile lodge over his face and he began to open it. A picture fell out.

"Is this the quarterback?" Sasuke said.

"No." Itachi.

"You like Kisame." Sasuke said.

"No."

"Yes."

"Wow didn't take you for the jock type." Sasuke said. "You have a crushie!"

"Bye Sasuke." Itachi said.

"No! So tell me more big brother. When did this start?" Sasuke said.

"A crush could not start if there wasn't one to begin with."

Sasuke gave his brother an all knowing smirk. Itachi never crushed on anyone so he was surprised to find out that he was crushing on the school's quarterback. Itachi walked over to his bed and laid in it he looked up to the ceiling.

"So does he know?" Sasuke said.

"No! And if you tell anyone I will kill you." Itachi said. "I'm talking straight up torture."

"Awwww. Look at you in love." Sasuke said. He was a little excited for his brother. He finally found someone to like and love. It was odd, but Sasuke found it adorable.

"Shut Up Mrs. Uzumaki."

"How dare you. I don't like that dobe. He is so you know not you know relevant." Sasuke said.

"Oh please it's written all over your face and remember you were always going to the soccer games." Itachi said.

"That's cuz Deidara plays."

"Whatever you say Mrs. UZUMAKI." Itachi said. "Wow Has a nice ring to it."

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said. "I love no one." Sasuke ran into his room And layed on his bed. He played with his pink and blue wrist band. He thought to himself did he like Naruto. What were his feelings. He's a stupid idiot. He decided to leave it at that. Then he added maybe cute, but just a little cute. Like his tan skin. Yeah and those marks on his face. Yeah just a little cute. That's all.

Spellonyou...

Naruto was raving over is lovely new book. He was gonna make Samurai fall head over heels. What were the ingredients.

1/2 a cup of sugar (for sweetness)

1/4 cup of spoiled milk (So you love won't spoil)

2 eggs (So your love can hatch)

2 cup of flour (bc every mixture needs flower)

1t of cinnamon and brown sugar

a drop of pure goats milk

a piece of your hair

1T of lemon juice

A pieces of jewelry that belongs to your true love.

Naruto was so excited. He was at school and now he needed Sakura's jewelry. He was following her all day. He needed her jewelry. He wondered what the hell he was gonna do. She wasn't wearing any.

Damn! So he was back at square one and there was nothing he could do. He was sitting at lunch with his friends. He decided against telling them. They would make him share his secrets. That would piss Naruto off.

"So Shino showed me how to plant flowers." Kiba said. "He also makes flower houses for his bugs."

"Yippie Ky Yay!" Shikamaru said.

"Fuck you." Kiba said.

"So do you um... Like Shino," Lee said. "Because you seem to talk to him a lot."

"We're just pals." Kiba said.

"Soon to be fuck buddies." Hinata said.

"Wow Hinata." Kiba said. "Since when did you become so you know vulgar."

"Since sitting with you lousy people." She said.

"You guys are too much." Naruto said. Naruto forked his ramen and began to eat some more of it. It had a great taste to it. It was some of the best. He could eat ramen for days.

"Oh shut up piss lover." Hinata said. Everyone at the table went into fits of laughter.

Spellonyou...

After lunch Naruto was Still at square one. He needed some jewelry. Sakura's had to give it to him. He needed to steal it or something.

As fate would have it she walked past and had on a blue and pink wristband. Naruto's mind did several jumping jacks. He was gonna get her. He watched as she put it in her locker. Naruto was cheering.

"What cha starin' at dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto cut his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke had a sinister smirk and an angry smile. He secretly wondered what he saw in her sometimes. She wasn't that pretty. I mean look at her.

"Mind your business." Naruto said.

"Okay maybe after you mind yours." Sasuke said.

"Your so fuckin disrespectful."

"Am not. I just you know? Um I just wanna know what your looking at. I mean if your looking at Sakura, she's not that good looking."

"How can you say that?"

Naruto was still watching Sakura's and he was gonna get her locker combination and get her wristband. He was serious.

"Gotta go!"

"Where ya going dobe."

"Away."

Sasuke growled and then he looked at Sakura. Naruto didn't have time to fight with him today. He got angry and sad. He actually looks forward to that. He relaxed himself and walked to this next class. 'What the hell is his problem' Sasuke said to himself.

Spellonyou...

Naruto was in the office and he needed Sakura's combination. He decided what to do. Well not what to, but how.

"How may I help you?" Shizune said.

"Well I need to get Sakura's schedule so I can find her this hour. She has my textbook." Naruto said fumbling over his words.

"Alright I guess." Shizune said. "Look in that big binder."

"Really! Can't you just print one." Naruto said.

"Nah!"

"Why not?"

"You want your textbook or not."

"Fine" Naruto submitted. He grabbed the big binder and search through all the names. They were arranged by names and grades. He finally found her name. Her combination is 36 12 04. Naruto smiled, now to get the bracelet.

He grabbed the bracelet after he opened the locker. It sat on the top shelf. He smiled to himself now his lovely pink haired lady will be his. Hahahahahahhahahha he laughed. He ran out the school to his home. He wanted to waste no time.

Spellonyou...

"Sakura you always are touching my stuff." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura said. She only wanted to pretend Sasuke gave it to her. They do this a lot Sakura steals his stuff and Sasuke comes and yells. She loved this game they play and he really appreciated getting yelled at. It was like a turn on.

"My things!" Sasuke said. She was a stupid girl, an idiot. Like one of the dumbest people he'd ever met. He couldn't stand the stupid girl. He needed to get away from her before get killed her.

"Sorry Sasuke again. It's on top of my locker." Sakura said. She walked Sasuke to her locker and reached to the top. She got air. "Oh Kami!" She said. She began to panic looking all over her locker. Where the hell did she put it. "It's not here."

"Well where the hell did you put it." Sasuke said. "That was my favorite bracelet."

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another."

"No stay away from me." Sasuke said. He didn't even like her. She wasn't his type. She was annoying and dumb.

Sakura stayed at her locker dumbfounded. Why was Sasuke so mean. She just wanted to love him.

Spellonyou...

Naruto had his smirk and an evil laugh. With this bracelet, his love will be his. He made the nasty mixture and even tasted it. He spit it out. Now he grabbed a piece of his hair, much to his dismay. Then he put it in the mixture. It popped.

"With this bracelet you will be mine." Naruto said. The mixture began to boil and pop. Oh wait he missed the last one. A drop of witch Froot.

What the hell. He went online in search of witch froot and found that one could buy it at a local store called Snake Charmer. It sounded bad but Naruto couldn't wait and rushed there.

At the store, the store was empty. All that was there was a kid with glasses named Kabuto. Naruto could tell by the name tag. "Hey do you have witch froot?" Naruto said.

"Ummm Yes." Kabuto said. "I have to grab it from the back. How much?"

"A drop."

"Uh it comes in ounces." Kabuto said. "Or like a whole froot."

"Why is it spelled like that?"

"Because it is."

"Well grab it."

"How much?"

"One ounce."

Kabuto me back with a small tube with a orange liquid. He rung it up. "35.54" Kabuto said. Naruto was in shock.

"The fuck."

"Witch froot is expensive."

"Damn for the lover of Sakura."

Naruto played and ran home. He spilled a drop of the froot into the potion and it began to arise. Finally he was gonna have Sakura. It smoked and the fizzled out. The entire mixture disappeared.

Now Sakura would be his. Well then he saw the page. He had to wait till dawn. What a buzzkill.

Spellonyou...

In the morning Sasuke woke from his slumber. He went to sleep early, so he had good rest. His mind felt a little hazy. All he could think about is Naruto. Right now his mind had one goal. Get Naruto and kill him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews (Please leave more!) Sorry I plan to respond to them don't worry! Also thanks for the favs and follows.


	3. New Sasuke

Naruto was strutting to school. 'As soon as she see's me, she gonna tackle me with kisses.' Naruto said. He was so happy, he was cheesing from ear to ear. His Sakura was all his, and he couldn't wait. He was gonna have her all to himself. He was smiles on the inside as well. It was evil, but hey it was all him.

He contemplated a list of reasons he shouldn't do it, and some reason's he should. Reason 1 it would fail and she would still hate him. Reason 2: In all the movies he saw, anyone who messed with love got bit right in the ass. Still somehow some way, he came and he just ignored all and took the risk. Sakura, his little blossom, was worth it.

He was working out nicknames he would call her. Because every good boyfriend had a nickname for their girlfriend, right. He settled on cherry blossom, or Strawberry Shortcake. He was still working on it. He would have it soon.

He went to his locker and opened it. Out jumped Sasuke. What was he doing in there. He had a knife in his hand, and he tackled Naruto to the floor. He pulled the knife back and got ready to kill. Naruto eyes popped out of his skull. What the fuck is he doing?

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto said. He was sweating, and he was scared. What the hell was he thinking.

"Time to die Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"What the hell do you mean? I'm too young to die!" Naruto said.

"You have to! It will be an honor to kill you."

"Can we do it after I've eaten some ramen." Naruto said.

"Why Naruto? You need to die now." Sasuke growled.

"Hey stop it!" Kakashi yelled. Then the unspeakable happened. Sasuke cut Naruto, and gave him three cat like whiskers on each side. He leaped off and ran.

Kakashi stopped running.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto scream. "He cut my face! He cut my face! Go get him!"

"My ass hurts." Kakashi said. "I loss a bet with Yamato and let's just say he was mean."

"I hate you." Naruto growled.

"Dido." Kakashi said limping back to his room.

"Hey! I need to go to the nurse!" Naruto commanded. "You're just gonna leave me?"

"Um you can walk. He cut your face not you legs." Kakashi stated. Naruto was in shock. Kakashi was an asshole. He hated him with compassion. So he had a though.

He got up off the floor, and used his strength. He walked over and hit Kakashi on the ass with a book from his locker. Kakashi's scream could be heard through the entire school.

"Ha!" Naruto laughed.

Kakashi had tears rolling down his eyes and he ran into his classroom. Kakashi returned with a stick and tears were still coming down. WACK! He smacked Naruto with it, and Naruto fell to the floor.

"Now we're even." Kakashi stated and returned to his room.

Naruto laid in the floor until Hinata came over. She helped him up off the ground and dusted him off.

"Are you okay…. Na..ru….. To!" She said innocently.

"Yeah, I am fine." Naruto said. "I need to go to the nurse."

"What happen to your face?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke did this." Naruto hissed.

"Oh well….. Um….. Maybe we could do something… Like give him a friendship bracelet." Hinata said. "Everyone loves those. I even made one for Gaara."

"Hinata, I have an idea!" Naruto said.

"What?" Hinata said.

"Give me a tattoo while he sleeps." Naruto said.

"Wouldn't the pain wake him?" Hinata said.

"Get him drunk then, and force him." Naruto smirked. He had an evil plan and he was gonna commit to it. Then he just remembered he needed the nurse and Sakura was suppose to be under the spell today.

"Naruto that's …. Um….. Not okay." Hinata argued in a polite way. She hated stepping on people's toes.

"Whatever, and this wasn't okay." Naruto said. "Now to the nurse, can't let Sakura see me like this."

Hinata huffed and followed Naruto. She was late for class, but hey Naruto needed her help.

Spell on you…..

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said.

"Hi, Naruto, what do you need?" She said. Naruto approached her after lunch. She was getting ready to go to her next class.

"Nothing, do you feel different." Naruto said. He wanted her to just fuck him in the hall. Who cares if the principal comes, he wanted Sakura more than life. He was gonna have her to himself, and love her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh yes! I do! I hate you." Sakura said.

"Why?"

"You got Sasuke in trouble." Sakura said. "Why Naruto!"

"He tried to kill me. He even gave me these whisker marks." Naruto stated. Was the spell working, what the hell.

"Well I am sure your not all that innocent." Sakura stated as she folded her arms. "I can not stand you. You hurt Sasuke! You hurt me."

"I didn't hurt Sasuke, he hurted me." Naruto said, letting his grammar fly out the window.

"He "hurted" you Naruto." Sakura teased. "Grow up!"

"Don't mock me."

"Hard when you make up words." Sakura stated and walked away. She seemed angry and Naruto was in a world of confusion.

"Naruto to the main office." Shizune said over the intercom.

Naruto huffed and headed to the office. In the office was Sasuke and principal Tsunade. Kami…. What had he done.

"I called you down here, because it is not nice to make up lies." Tsunade said.

"Lies?"

"Yes you said Sasuke did that to your face, but you have no proof. The cameras were down."

"I can't believe you, Naruto." Sasuke cried. He was a good actor. Tears came down his face, and he was red faced. "I thought we could be friends."

"Students."

"No one saw." Tsunade responded to Naruto.

"Kakashi was there." Naruto jumped up.

"Ah, yeah!" Tsunade said. "I will get him down here." She picked up the phone and called his class. He wasn't there. She sighed and mumbled something about Yamato, and called his class. She found him and called him down.

"Hey Kakashi." She said, as he walked in.

"Hi."

"Quick question." Tsunade said. "Did you see Sasuke attack, Naruto."

"No! Why would Sasuke do such a thing." Kakashi said. He winked at Naruto. Naruto was about to kill him. He was doing this on purpose. "He is the top of the line student. Straight A's. Also I over heard Naruto telling a friend he was cutting himself. I didn't report because he said he would talk to the nurse about it. Guess he lied."

"Oh wow." Tsunade said. Sasuke was sniffling and giving Naruto the side eye.

"That's not true." Naruto stated.

"Alright, Sasuke and Kakashi you can go, I have to talk to Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Naruto, are you um… Cutting yourself?" Tsunade asked after Sasuke and Kakashi left. Naruto rolled his eyes.

After the talk with Tsunade and convincing her he was fine, he left school early.

'What the fuck!' Naruto said. He couldn't even think. He was worried about Sakura and why she wasn't fucking him. He went home, and his no one was there, he walked into his room and grabbed the spell book. What was going on?

The book said that for the first day, the person you cast the spell on will be angry with you. They will hate you and find reason to not like you, but after one day, they will fall in love.

"Ah!" Naruto said. He figured it out, he should of read more on the spell, but it was like two pages of small typing. He decided after the first line, he didn't feel like it. The only thing was tomorrow was the day. He had to look nice.

Sakura was mad because of the spell, not because of the Sasuke incident. Ha, she will be his tomorrow, and he can bask in her glory.

Spell on you….

"Hey Shikamaru." Neji said. "Try to watch the ball more."

Shikamaru was nervous, he was good at tennis and he played doubles with Neji. Together they were like the dream team, even if Shikamaru thought of Neji as a one of a kind beauty.

They had a match and they were currently competing. The other team served and Shikamaru returned it with a back had. They got it, they had one more point from winning.

"Go Nara!" Neji said. Shikamaru blushed at his tennis nickname. Well truthfully, his Neji nickname. Neji was the only peer to call him by his last name, as if it was his first. He liked it, it's like his fantasies where he's a doctor and Neji is a nurse. Kami, Neji was beautiful.

It happened again, after the serve Shikamaru returned it and they won. They did it!

"Nara!" Neji ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh thanks Neji." Shikamaru stated. He was surprised. Neji hated Naruto and he knew Shikamaru and him were close friends, but somehow Neji didn't care much. Both their best friends hated each other, doesn't mean they had to hate each other.

"Hey, my family is having a dinner Friday and I don't have anyone to go, so would you?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"Cool. See ya at practice tomorrow." Neji said.

"Alright." Shikamaru said. He was smiling on the inside, Neji and him dinner?

Spellonyou…

Naruto wasn't late like he was usually, and when he got to school, he was looking for Sakura. She was nowhere to be found, and when he asked Ino where she was, she said "Wow Naru She had a dentist appointment, I thought you would know since you stalk her."

"Shut up!" Naruto had responded to her stupidity.

He went to first hour and sat in his seat. Then came Sasuke who kept looking at him during the class, and when he turned to look back, he'd look away and giggle.

"What the matter with you!?" Naruto blurted.

"Nothing, silly." Sasuke said.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Naruto said.

"You're so handsome." Sasuke said. "I love ya Naruto."

Just then the bell rung and Sasuke got up to leave. "I got a surprise for you at lunch."

Naruto looked dumbfounded, was this a trick.

In all his classes Sasuke repeated his actions, staring and turning, it was weird. Almost crazy.

"Hey, I told my dad all about you." Sasuke wrote on a note he sent to Naruto. "He thinks you're a keeper."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto wrote back.

"You're so sexy silly." Sasuke gushed on the paper.

"Thanks, um are you crazy."

"For you!"

"Stop,"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're so fucking hot and you make my heart skip a beat." Sasuke wrote.

"You're delusional"

"Every time I see you, I wanna touch myself."

After that Naruto turned to him, and his face was read. Sasuke was fucking with him. Then he did something classless, he made the motions of sucking dick. He winked and the bell rung. He got up and left the class.

Naruto saw Sakura and she looked beautiful. Yes she would be his.

"Hey Starburst." Naruto said, he stuck with that name. Cute nickname right?

"What is the matter with you, do not talk to me." She said, and walked away. Naruto stood dumbfounded.

It was lunch and Naruto was nervous, what was Sasuke's surprise. In the middle of lunch, everyone saw Sasuke grab a microphone.

"I wanna do a dance for my man!" Sasuke stated. "I'm gonna give my foxy boy privacy, but he knows who he is. Alright, it's Naruto."

The whole cafeteria gasped.

"This is for you Naruto." Sasuke said. He took off his jacket he was wearing and underneath the long jacket was a cheerleader outfit. It had Naruto's face on the shirt. Gasps could be heard.

"Ready!" Sasuke said. "Hey Naruto you're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Naruto." Sasuke began to dance suggestively, and smiled. He then walked over to Naruto's table and got on top of it.

"C'mon, my ramen king." Sasuke said. Naruto got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Sasuke widened his eyes and began to cry. He ran out the cafeteria behind him.

Spellonyou….

Did you like it or love it (I'm sorry if you hated it) Tell me with a review.

Rea: Thanks so much, and I kind of wanna switch it up so it doesn't become the same boring storing (that we all know how it began and the middle and end)

Baby: Thanks you and I updated, gonna try and update this one faster, as I already have a story in mind

.Girl.: Thanks and I hope you get help lol! I read one of your stories and liked it also.

Annemb-Chan: Thanks so much, and I like your stories also.

Secret123: (was that a play on my name, because I loved it!) I made more and I have more coming. I thought I would be faster with updates Kami help me

Theblackbird13: I have more coming and Thanks for the review

Starfire478: Thanks so much and I wanna get more of it done! I have just been lazy with updates! :3

Guest: Thanks and I will try to write more and more! :)

To everyone else review and comment and thanks for all the favs and follows! To this wonderful (horrible lol jk) story!


	4. Spank me

Naruto was now single handedly going crazy. He didn't understand, why was Sasuke acting so crazy. The rest of the schools day he received teases and name calls from kids. They called his football player in turn meant Sasuke was his cheerleader. Sasuke was a weirdo.

"Hey Naruto you're so fine. You're so fine." Random passer byers said to him. Naruto blushed, embarrassed. Maybe this was to get back at him. Naruto and Sasuke did not have the best relationship.

Naruto entered soccer practice alone, and when he was getting dressed everyone was secretly giggling. He wondered what was all the fuss about. He knew everyone knew about his lunch time thing, but what was so funny now. They seemed to be whispering.

"Sai." Naruto asked. "What's everyone talking about?"

"Coach has an announcement." Sai said, his face unchanging. "Oh and you and Sasuke are dating."

"No." Naruto said. "He was just being an ass."

"Wow." Sai said. "Saw the lunch dance. It looked serious. Just saying welcome to the team. If you're interested me and Kankuro would love to double date."

"I am not gay." Naruto said. "Sure Sasuke is handsome, but he is in no way my type."

"So if he had tits and ass you would bang him?" Sai puts his stuff in his locker. He locks it up and put on his shoes.

"No. I didn't say that. Never thought of Sasuke with ass and tits." Naruto puts on extra deodorant.

"Well just think of him with it and let me know." Sai said.

"You are weird." Naruto finishes applying deodorant, and shoves it back into his locker. He grabs his shorts and T-shirt and changes.

"I am not, and you're the one who only wants to bang Sasuke if he was a girl." Sai said.

"He'd make a cute girl, what's wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"No one said it was. Just weird."

Naruto rolls his eyes And put on his shoes. "Come on." He and Sai walks to the field. Sai filled Naruto in on major details about him and Kankuro's love affair. It wasn't annoying per se just weird. He explained how Kankuro loved puppets and how he suggested they make puppet sex toys, and a lot of money could be made by such a venture.

Naruto always thought of Sai as interesting, but weird. He was a true weirdo.

Naruto made his way out to the field and sat among his teammates. They all were whispering something about a new player. Who joined the team? Naruto questioned and thought of new students.

"Alright!" Coach Hatake said. "Our new team member is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hi." Sasuke said coming out on the field. He had a devilish smirk. He actually looked a little cute in his uniform. His body was fit and his eyes were striking.

"Wow." Sai said. "Naruto! You and your boyfriend are on teams. I wish I could get Kankuro to play."

"He is not my boyfriend." Naruto said. What was Sasuke trying to do? Get under his skin? It was working and Naruto hated it when people got under his skin. He was going to murder Sasuke if he kept it up.

"Okay Naruto. I know you're hitting that." Sai smirked.

"Shut up." Naruto hissed.

"Alright. But if you have the feeling, don't take the poor boy on the field." Sai whispered. With that practice started, but Naruto was still a little shell shocked. What did Sai just say?

spellonyou...

Soccer practice had been okay. Normal playing and gub. Naruto was happy Sasuke was keeping his distance. The coach was applauding Naruto for his movement and swift kicks. He was doing a good job and no doubt one of the best on the team.

Sasuke on the other hand was doing good to. He was definitely good at stealing the ball, something Naruto had to applaud. He was able to make his opponents sweat without breaking one himself. He kept his demeanor calm and soothing. He actually seemed likeable.

The trouble came. Naruto scored a goal in practice and everyone on the team gave him a pat on the butt. It was standard for an achievement. Well not everyone, just the teammates near him. Some would high-five, but Sasuke came and smack Naruto on his butt. It wasn't just a smack, there was a squeeze. He whispered in his ear "Nice butt Daddy." Sasuke whispered. Naruto didn't know how to feel.

Part of him was feeling dirty, but way deep down he got a little scared. This must not have translated to his manhood, which began to poke around in his jock strap. Did Sasuke just turn him on.

He was disgusted with himself.

He decided to sit for a moment and the hard on went down. He then asked the coach to play again. He was back on the field, and Sasuke had made a goal. Everyone gave Sasuke a quick butt slap and high-fives. Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke turned around and wanted Naruto hit him on the butt. No one paid attention and were playing. Sasuke actually had a nice looking backside. His butt sort of stuck out.

"Don't keep me waiting." Sasuke sensually whispered. "You owe me."

Naruto whined his hand back and gave Sasuke pat on the butt. His butt was a little soft to the touch.

"Next time harder." Sasuke mouthed. He turned around and motioned for Naruto to go again.

"I am fine." Naruto said.

"One more slap please." Sasuke said. His eyes grew wide as he begged.

"Fine." Naruto felt compelled. He put his hand back and spank Sasuke. Sasuke let out a silent moan that made Naruto breathe less. He enjoyed that. Sasuke fell to the floor and Naruto helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I am fine. Daddy." Sasuke walked away. "I love the way you spank me."

Spell on you...

 **Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought! Sorry it was so short!**

 **Amb15: Thanks so much! Love stuck Sasuke is so fun now this is seductive Sasuke.**

 **Anime Panda Girl: Thanks and I hope your alright!**

 **Hororuka: I hope my grammar was better lol! I have to go back and fix my past chapters!**


	5. Victim

Naruto had a long day at school, he had practice once again, and Sakura had yet to make her move. That pissed Naruto off. What type of potion was that? It didn't do shit for him. Shit! Then he also had to deal with Sasuke, who for the last few favs had been beginning him to spank him. Sasuke had been something of a weird one, and Naruto didn't know what was going on with him.

He must have some sort of thing for being spanked, although Naruto didn't mind spanking Sasuke, it was something about it that felt so taboo, and wrong, but damn it felt like heaven.

Naruto decided he would visit the store, Snake Charmer, soon. They had to know something, as they sold Witch Froot, so they must know some supernatural stuff. Naruto was so damn irritated. All he wanted was some sexy Sakura. He imagined them making out by now, and she would follow him everywhere. She would do anything for him…. Oh god him and Sakura would be perfect together.

By now they should be fucking in his room, while his parents were out. Damn the world.

"Hello. Mom." Naruto walks past Kushina who was making dinner.

"Hey." Kushina said. "How was school?"

"It was alright." Naruto said.

"Alright, and one of your friends is upstairs. They will be joining us for dinner?" Kushina asked.

"Who?" Naruto questioned.

"It was …." Kushina went through her mind. "What his name you know? Umm…. Sasuke." She clapped her hands.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What is he doing here?"

"He said you invited him over. I told him he can wait in your room." Kushina responded.

"Alright." Naruto strolled up the stairs. What the hell did Sasuke want? Maybe he wanted to get spanked again.

He walked into his room, and looked to find Sasuke lying on his bed. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and an orange T-shirt. His room was a little scattered, with stuff everywhere. It was not the most cleanest place in the world, but it wasn't bad either. He just needed to straighten up. He was a little embarrassed for someone to be in here, and it looked like this.

"Hi. Naru." Sasuke said.

"Hello. Sasuke." Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come see you." Sasuke smiled, something Naruto doesn't see everyday. What the hell was the matter with him? First spanking, now stopping by unannounced. Good heavens what in the hell was going on in his world. Naruto was just trying to get his mind wrapped around Sasuke's erotic behavior. Is he fucking crazy.

He and Sasuke had not got along ever, hell they made great rivals. Now Sasuke just wants to come over, and fucking act weird. Naruto felt he was fucking with him and he couldn't let him win. Especially after that stupid performance in the cafeteria.

"Well don't." Naruto stated. He was pretty sure he didn't want to see Sasuke that badly. Sasuke frowned, and Naruto felt a little bad. Just a little. He looked like he had lost his cat.

"I just thought you'd be happy to see me." Sasuke said.

"You really thought!" Naruto said. "Why in the hell would I want to see the likes of you. You are unwanted, stupid, and an asshole. Go home idiot."

Sasuke actually teared up. "But Naru. I wore your favorite color, bright orange. I just…. Want…. I am sorry." Sasuke muttered.

"How the hell can you apologise when you're a fucking asshole. You been nothing but mean to me, and acted as if you were better than me, all those fucked up years." Naruto said, fed up.

"Naruto. I really am sorry. I am a bitch." Sasuke said. "I feel so bad about it." Naruto felt so bad. He was yelling and Sasuke was sitting on the bed crying his eyes out. Damn, Naruto felt like the worse person in the world.

Then came another thought, maybe Sasuke wasn't fucking with him. Maybe he really wanted to be okay? He didn't want to fight anymore?

"Sorry Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hug." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave Sasuke a questionable look. "Huh?" Sasuke had his arms out, hoping for a hug.

"Fine. One hug." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. Naruto knealed and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke felt so warm, which was a surprise considering he was so cold. He was an asshole, but now he seemed generally nice.

"Okay let go." Naruto said, after so long. Sauske was still lached on to Naruto like he was his last hope of surrvival.

"Love you Naruto." Sasuke said breaking the hug.

"Oh well. Thanks." Naruto said. "I… um… Think you're okay."

"Take me."

"Huh?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"Take me now." Sasuke said. "I know what i want."

"Sasuke…. I….." Naruto looked crazy. "I am not really…. I don't like…"

"You think I am ugly. Well fuck you Naruto." Sasuke said and slapped Naruto. "I am fucking done with you." Sasuke walked out the room. Naruto eyes trailed towards the door, he was still on both knees. Sasuke had fucking lost his mind.

SpellonYou…

Shikamaru found the Hyuga home to be big, and he arrived dressed nicely, just as Neji asked. Neji was a beautiful creature, and Shikamaru loved him. The way he walked and talked. Shikamaru wondered why he would like him. He was bossy and controlling, like his mother, but he was so hot. Shikamaru loved how he called him Nara.

In his dreams, Neji is a soldier and Shikamaru is the sargent. "Sargent Nara!" Neji would moan as Shikamaru fucked him out of his misery. It was X rated, but Shikamaru loved him some Neji.

"Hey." Neji said. He walked out his house, and gave Shikamaru a smile. Shikamaru was wearing a black suit, and had his hair pulled back. His mother made sure he looked good. She wasn't going to let him look, any old way, as usual.

"Hey." Shikamaru said, and he gave Neji the up down. He admired that ass and the way his white pant hugged it tight. "You look great."

"Thanks." Neji smiled. "You clean up nicely as well."

"So the party?" Shikamaru said.

"Of course." Neji took Shikamaru's hand, and Shikamaru blushed. Neji led him into heaven, which was truly the party, but Shikamaru could dream right?

The party was filled with Hyuuga, save for a couple of randoms, Neji mentioned. Neji seemed so excited when telling Shikamaru of his family. All Shikamaru knew was that Neji lived with his uncle, Hiashi, and his family. He also knew Neji loved sports, and was very competitive. Especially in tennis, in which he played doubles along side him. They made the perfect team because Shikamaru was not the type go argue with Neji. He was very introverted and anti-confrontational.

"Yeah so that's my family." Neji said, after talking about the person far in the corner.

"Oh well." Shikamaru said. "I see why you're so troublesome." Shikamaru laughed to himself a bit, and he swore he saw Neji blush just a little.

"Oh well. Now you know." Neji said.

"Hi Shikamaru." Hinata walked over and smirked. Shikamaru was cursing himself, he almost forgot she was a Hyuuga.

"Hello." Shikamaru said.

"Having fun?" She said. "I made….The um…. cake if you wanted to try it." She used her innocent sweet voice, and Shikamaru frowned. Sometimes that voice irritated him to no end. She was just starting because he was here with Neji.

"Okay." Shikamaru said.

"Alright good luck." She walked away.

"Why was she wishing you good luck?" Neji asked. Shikamaru knew why. She was trying to insinuate something was going to happen between Neji and Shikamaru. Well no way.

"Oh so where is the tennis court you were talking about?" Shikamaru switched the subject.

"Oh over here." Neji forgot what he was asking, and Shikamaru sighed in relief. He was so happy Neji hadn't realised.

SpellonYou….

"Hey Itachi." Sasuke went into his brother's room, and his brother was sitting on his bed, on his laptop.

"What!" Itachi said, obviously working hard on some assignment. Itachi was always working, and Sasuke figured maybe it was the reason he couldn't tell Kisame, the quarterback, he wanted to be his boyfriend. I mean the two spoke sometimes, and they seemed okay. So Itachi should talk to him, and maybe just maybe they will be okay.

"Itachi." Sasuke frowned. "I am having boy troubles, and I need advice."

"What." Itachi rolled his eyes. "You know I cannot help you in that department. In case you haven't noticed, I am not in a relationship."

"So." Sasuke said. "I just um… Well Naruto is being an ass. I love him so much."

"So you finally are admitting your attraction." Itachi smirked.

"Yes. I want the blonde so fucking bad." Sasuke said.

"What…. So what got you so into Naruto." Itachi focused on his work. "About two weeks ago, you wanted him to die."

"So." Sasuke said. "Today, I want him to fuck me like he's gonna die."

"Sounds nice." Itachi said.

"So what should I do."

"If he doesn't' return your feelings; there is nothing you can do." Itachi said.

"Itachi. I want him." Sasuke said. "He likes that stupid bitch Sakura." Sasuke frowned, Sakura was an ass.

"Well go for it." Itachi focused on his work.

"For what."

"Whatever you said."

"Are you listening?" Sasuke frowned.

Itachi kept typing.

Sasuke decided he wasn't going to get any good advice from Itachi, so he decided to leave. Itachi was a work-o-holic, and he won't stop till he was dead. He could concentrate on one thing and zoned the world out.

Sasuke went into his bedroom. What was wrong with him? A while ago, he wouldn't have cared about Naruto, like this. Now he couldn't stop.

Sasuke sighed. He hoped this would pass, or maybe Naruto will come around.

Spellonyou….

School was in and Naruto was back in class. Today, Naruto was not looking forward to Sasuke. He had not seen him since he smacked him. Naruto felt bad, did Sasuke like him? Naruto didn't know how he felt. Like was he okay with that.

He didn't get his answer because Sasuke was not at school.

After school Naruto went to the Snake Charmer store. What also was on his mind was why didn't his spell work on Sakura. He walks in and see's Kabuto. He is the one who sold him the froot.

"Hello." He said. "More witch froot."

"No." Naruto said. "I had a question about a spell." Naruto pulls out the book, and sat it on the table.

"Let me get my boss." Kabuto walks back and returns with a snake like man. His skin was an odd grey, and he had long black hair. The was he walked, it was sort of like a slither. It reminded him of a snake.

"Hello." He said with some s'es.

"Hi." Naruto said. "Okay so who is this spell i cast. Who did it cast on?" Naruto worded his statement the best he knew how.

"ssssso, you want to know the victim?" He said, and Naruto nodded. "Very well." He said something, and grabbed a mirror from underneath the counter.

"What the…" Naruto looked at the man.

"I need you to put your hand on the mirror." He said.

"Okay." Naruto said. He did as he was told.

"Goooooood. Nowssss….. remove you hand." He motioned for Sasuke to move. He then did some type of snake chant and the mirror began to spin. "REVEAL!"

There it was on the mirror the face his spell had targeted. The victim. It was Sasuke. Naruto cursed himself.

"Why!" Naruto shouted.

SpellonYou…

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **This took a moment, but I finally got back to it! Shady Love! Also I corrected some of the mistakes from past chapters!**

 **Also thanks for all the favs and follows!**

 **Anime fangirl amb15: Thanks! :) LMAO Sasuke is so funny, and Naruto is the one to blame. He made Sasuke go crazy. :) I am glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: Thanks and this chapter :)**

 **Sekikaoru: Thanks so much :) I am glad you found it funny. I really tried lol!**

 **Brandon Cool: Thanks! :) Glad you like it, and I totally am relieved you found it funny.**

 **Guest: Thanks I totally love Sasuke (he is so OOC, but for good reason) :) I love the way he makes Naruto act crazy. Thanks**


	6. Baseball Bat

This Chapter contains a NaruSasu lemonish (not a full lemon, but some smut! :) Lol)

* * *

When Naruto saw Sasuke's face in the mirror, he could of passed out. What did the mirror just show him? Sasuke was just Sasuke. Naruto had no intentions of putting a spell on Sasuke. He just wanted to put a spell on Sakura.

This was terrible. Naruto felt like he was in a cheap film. His worst nightmare had come true. Sasuke Uchiha was obsessed with him. He was infatuated, which explained all the touching and the sexual craziness and the stupid song. Sasuke was responsible for it all, and Naruto was blind to it this whole time.

No wonder Sakura didn't want to go with him. She was not under the spell, but Naruto used her bracelet.

"I used Sakura's bracelet." Naruto stated.

"No'sssss." The snake man, Orochimaru hissed. "It was apparently Sasuke'ssssssss"

"Can you not use all those fucking s's." Naruto groaned. "They're fucking annoying. Sasuke Uchiha cannot be in love with me. He is only in love with himself. He is a psycho and a crazy man. He can't fucking fall for me."

"Well'sssss He isssssss." Orochimaru said. "Sssssso….. Are you and him going to get married?"

"NO!" Naruto slammed his hands on the checkout counter. "Help! ME! Help me reverse this!"

"Kabuto ssseee if we have a book in the back." Orochimaru said. "It should be back there and it is white."

"Alright sir." Kabuto went to the back.

"Who was your intended target?" Orochimaru asked.

"This girl, Sakura." Naruto thought of her and smiled. That's who he wanted. She was smart and she was so beautiful. She had the best hair and the best pair of eyes he had seen.

"Do you like Sasuke at all?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't know… I never thought of him like that." Naruto said. "But he sucks as a person. He is like the worst person to be around and I would never ever want to be with someone like that. He is so evil and he has this smirk when he thinks he won the battle. You should see his face when I stand up to him. He gets so mad and I am smiling to myself because he is super angry."

"So you like to make him angry." Orochimaru sighed.

"Yeah. It is one of the reasons I get up in the morning. I live to fuck up Sasuke and his pretty little life." Naruto laughed. "Our feuds are the best."

"MMMMMMMSSSSSSSS" Orochimaru groaned. "SSSSSSounds niccccccce."

"It is." Naruto said.

Kabuto returned with a white book. He gave it to Orochimaru and he went through it.

"Ahhhh." Orochimaru said. "This is not the right book."

"What do you mean, it's not the right book!" Naruto got angry. "Aren't you some type of wizard man type thing? What do you mean? Cast a spell to make it go away."

"Spell begun!" Orochimaru said sarcastically.

"Is it gone. Things are back to normal." Naruto said.

"You idiot!" Orochimaru said. "It is not going away until I get the book. Kabuto locate the book and order it."

"Yes sir!" Kabuto said. Kabuto went to look for the book and he found it. "It is far away and will take about two weeks to get here."

"TWO WEEKS!" Naruto scream. "What am I supposed to do for two weeks? Just deal with Sasuke trying to get some of my sweet cock."

"Oh I am sure it's not that good." Kabuto chuckled.

"Well you cast the spell." Orochimaru said. "This is your fault not are'ssssss. So I will call you in two weeks when the sssssspell is in! OKAYSSSSSSS!"

"Alright!" Naruto sighed and walked away.

What was he to do. He had to deal with Sasuke for another two weeks. Sasuke could pull anything and he didn't know what stunts he would try to pull. Sasuke was a psycho and he was on the loose. Of course Naruto could call the cops and call him a stalker, but he was sure Sasuke could find away out of jail and back to him. He was obsessed.

Naruto couldn't blame him thought. Naruto knew he was one of the gorgeous and sexiest thing known to man. People who don't even know him compliment him on his beauty. Not really, but Naruto had a messed up view of himself.

Naruto wondered what Sasuke thought. Like was ever thought about him. Naruto chuckled at the thought. Did he dream about him while he sleeps?

As Naruto walked home, he was drenched when a car zoomed by and water got all over him.

 _Fuck my life…._

Spellonyou….

Walking home wet and cold was not apart of Naruto's plan. All he wanted to do was go home and forget this ever happened. He was a decent walk away and he had to cut through some neighborhoods. He was walking in the cold when a familiar person pulled up. It was Sakura.

"Hey. Naruto. Need a ride?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. She waved him to come into the car. She told him to wait and pulled out newspaper and sat it on the seat.

"I saw you were all wet, and I felt bad just leaving you out in the cold." Sakura said.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. So Sakura had some compassion. That means she must have some type.

"No biggie." She said, and she turned the music on. She played a Britney Spears song that echoed in the background. "So where do you live?"

"A half-mile that way." Naruto pointed to the east and Sakura drove as instructed.

"So um… What happened to you?" Sakura asked about Naruto's current condition. He was wet and a little muddy.

"A car splashed water on me." Naruto chuckled. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "You could catch pneumonia, and hell you could die. I would hate to see that happened.

Naruto smiled, she cared about him?

"I mean, I may not be your biggest fan, but I would never want you to die. That would be horrible." Sakura said.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Sakura said. "Do you think I am pretty?"

"Of course." Naruto said. Naruto wanted to go on and tell her how pretty and beautiful she was. He hair, eyes, lip and everything about her was flawless. She was a natural beauty and Naruto loved to look at her. He hated that she didn't have confidence. She was gorgeous. She was perfect.

"Thanks. I just wonder why Sasuke doesn't see me as that, you know." Sakura frowned. "Like does he ever talk about me?"

"Me and Sasuke are not… um what you would call best friends." Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. She knew Sasuke and Naruto didn't like each other.

"Right." Sakura said. "I had forgotten you two hate each other." Sakura said. "I just wonder about him that's all."

Naruto frowned. _Sasuke is obsessed with me, which is why he hasn't been dealing with you. I put a spell on him, but I meant to put a spell on you. Who cares about that bastard? What about me?_

"I bet you think I sound stupid." Sakura chuckle. "Thinking about Sasuke and all. You know I just can't stop myself from liking him. I say today I will and tomorrow comes and I am like Oh Sasuke. I hate myself for it sometimes. Maybe I should give up, but my heart won't stop."

"Yep. Make a left." Naruto told her and she did as instructed.

There was a small silence.

"Sakura one day you will let it go." Naruto decided to make a move. She seemed upset about Sasuke and maybe he could. Naruto leaned in and he kissed Sakura on the lips. They both remained silent. One day you will find someone to start a new."

"I think you should go now." Sakura looked like a deer in headlights. "That was really stupid of you."

"Okay." Naruto got out the car and sighed.

Naruto walked into the house, and he didn't know what to think. He wondered what Sakura had thought about it.

SpellonYou….

Little did Naruto know, Sasuke was parked across the street and he had seen the entire ordeal. He was so angry that he slapped the steering wheel over and over again.

 _Was Naruto just kissing that pink haired bitch? WHY?_

Sasuke didn't know what to do or say. The only thing he could feel was anger.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's door as soon as that pink haired bitch left his sights. He was going to confront Naruto about what just happened. Naruto was supposed to his, all his, not some pink haired bitch who is annoying and irritating.

"Hello Sasuke." Kushina opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Uzumaki, future mother in law." Sasuke said the last part low so she couldn't here. "Where is Naruto?" _Your cheating scumbag son! Who is about to get the shit beat outta him?_

"Well he is upstairs, you know." Kushina said.

"May i come in?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't see why not." She smiled and let Sasuke in. Sasuke smiled and walked up the stairs. That cheating bastard Naruto had another thing coming if he thought he was going to cheat on Sasuke and not hear anything about it. Sasuke went into Naruto's room and found nothing. He heard the shower going and he realized he was in there.

Sasuke decided to wait till he got out. He sat in a chair and got comfortable. He was going to be here for a while.

SpellonYou….

Naruto had just rinsed all the nasty water out his hair, and he got out. He went into his room, and jumped when he saw Sasuke sitting in the chair.

Naruto jumped. "What the fuck Sasuke!"

"Hello, you dobe." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! I am fucking nude." Naruto grumbled. "I just got out the shower."

"Naruto." Sasuke whined. He noticed how tan and sexy Naruto's skin was. He looked perfect and Sasuke smirked. Naruto was cute. He was his type. "Why were you kissing Sakura?"

"I don't know. Maybe I like her." Naruto said. "Now get out! I have to change." Damn Sasuke was obsessed with him and Naruto wanted to put clothes on. Naruto frowned at his position.

"Do you like me?" Sasuke asked. "Please tell me you like me Naruto!"

"NO!" Naruto screamed. "You don't like me either and you're just obsessed with me because of some damn spell!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's towel pleading. "I love you! I love you! Ever since I was young I loved you! For as long as I can remember! Please Naruto! Please! LOVE ME! I don't beg."

Naruto felt so bad. He had turned Sasuke into a lovesick puppy.

The next thing that happened was nothing Naruto expected. Sasuke pulled down Naruto's towel. Naruto's penis was out, and Naruto was blushing.

"Sorry Naruto." Sasuke blushed.

"It's… okay." Naruto said.

Sasuke licked his lips, and Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head when Sasuke put his mouth on his dick.

"AHHHH…. Sasuke." Naruto moaned. Sasuke began licking Naruto's manhood, and Naruto became hard. Sasuke bobbed Naruto aching cock in and out of his mouth, making a popping sound when he came off of it for air.

Naruto groaned when Sasuke began teasing the tip. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke was giving him a blowjob. He looked down and he looked back wide eyed. Naruto couldn't believe how innocent he looked with a cock in his mouth. It was the prettiest sight he had ever seen. He wasn't expecting this, but it was happening.

"Sasuke damn, suck my cock." Naruto moaned. This felt way better than jerking off. Sasuke looked so good with a dick in his mouth. Sasuke warm mouth wrapped around his dick and it sent chills up his spine.

"Like it." Sasuke pulled off Naruto's dick and looked at him.

"I love it." Naruto said.

"Wanna fuck my mouth, Naruto daddy?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

Naruto chuckled and licked his lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sasuke put his mouth on Naruto's dick, and Naruto pushed in and out. Naruto made a rhythm, as he pushed himself in and pulled himself out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto began to fuck Sasuke mouth harder. He pushed his dick to the back of Sasuke's mouth. It went down Sasuke's throat and Naruto could tell Sasuke was having a good time. He looked up at Naruto with those eyes, and Naruto wanted to fuck him harder, so he did.

"You have a pretty mouth.." Naruto eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Sasuke pulled off the dick, and pulled his pants off. He began to stroke his cock as he sucked on Naruto's.

Watching Sasuke stroke himself was making Naruto so horny, and he didn't know why. Sasuke was so pretty.

"Damn Sasuke. You are so fucking hot." Naruto eyes rolled yet again.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto's cock, and sucked on his finger. Naruto put them in and out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke spit on Naruto's other hand, and Naruto stroked his aching manhood. He watched Sasuke shove the fingers in his mouth.

Naruto moan, it was all too much.

"DAMN!" Naruto came all over the carpet. Sasuke was so fucking hot.

Naruto pulled his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke frowned. Naruto sat in his chair. "That was good." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. "What about me, daddy?" Sasuke motioned to his still hard cock. He didn't get off yet.

Naruto went over and picked Sasuke up. He threw him on the bed. He spread Sasuke's legs and looked at his plump and pink anal hole. Naruto licked his lips, and tapped his tongue against it. He felt Sasuke shudder at the feeling.

"You like that Sasuke." Naruto chuckled. "You want me to tongue fuck your ass."

"Please Naruto!" Sasuke begged. Naruto wondered what Sasuke would really do if he wasn't under this spell. Sasuke had a nice ass, and Naruto didn't want to take that away from him.

Naruto began to lick Sasuke ass, and rimmed the hole. His tongue moved in a circle, and he could tell Sasuke loved it. Naruto liked the taste so he stuck it on the inside, and Sasuke shuddered from the feeling.

Sasuke groaned in lust, as he felt Naruto's warm tongue push inside him.

"Tongue fuck me!" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto licked Sasuke warm flesh over and over again.

Sasuke felt his release coming, and he grabbed his cock, and threw his head back. He pulled on his cock, and he let out a silent scream as he squirted out his seed.

"Damn!" Sasuke moaned. Naruto got up and laid next to Sasuke. "You like me now?"

"Maybe." Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips.

Naruto couldn't believe himself. Sakura wasn't going to love him, so he needed someone. That someone was going to be Sasuke, well at least for the next two weeks.

 _It feels so nice to be loved…._

SpellonYou….

The bug club wasn't that big. It was only Shino, Fu, and Torune. Kiba couldn't believe he was invited to this, but he came anyways. He liked Shino, secretly, and he wanted to make his interest his own. Kiba had brought his dog Akamaru, because he couldn't leave him all alone.

Akamaru was small, and he sat on top of Kiba's head.

"Hello." Shino said. "Can't believe you came."

 _Me either…._ "Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kiba was a little creeped out by the bug idea, but hey he was here for Shino.

"So we are showing off our bugs today." Shino said. "The ones that we have that are precious."

"Precious?" Kiba gulped.

"Yep." Shino said and Kiba at in some chairs that were sat in a circle. "It's okay if you didn't bring any bugs."

"Okay." Kiba said.

"Who is the guy on your head?" Shino asked.

"Oh this Akamaru." Kiba introduced his dog. Shino patted the dog.

"Good boy, no fleas." Shino said, and Kiba cringed.

"Oh so this is the new member." Torune walked up with Fu. "Wow so we don't get a lot of new members." Kiba blushed. He could see why. Who wants to do a bug show and tell? It was nasty.

Kiba wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Shino.

"Oh well Kiba this is Torune and his boyfriend Fu." Shino said. They both shook Kiba's hand.

"So you ready to get this meeting started?" Torune asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, the bug pledge."

They all stood to their feet and Kiba followed suit. He couldn't believe he had been roped into this.

"Alright. I love bugs and I cherish them. I will treat them with respect from the smallest of them to the largest ones. There lives matter and I will not squash them just because they land on me. Bugs are people too. Bugs are amazing and I believe they have a purpose, same as us. Bug are important to the environment and important to life. I will be a bug lover and not a bug squasher. I am about that bug life. Bug life forever!" They said their chant and Kiba couldn't believe what he had just heard and what he was apart of.

"So now you guys ready for the show and tell?" Torune asked.

Fu and Shino smiled and said yes.

"I will go first." Torune went over to a desk and grabbed a covered case. He had Fu come help with the large case. They put it on the table in the circle and removed the sheet off of it. It was a couple of blue bugs in this large tank. Kiba meant the tank was huge, and he wondered why the hell it was so big. "I have a bigger one at home for them to fly around in."

"Oh my damn! It's a Southern Giant Darner!" Shino exclaimed. Kiba wondered what the big deal was. "It is the fastest insect." _Ahhh.. There it is…._

"Oh god. Torune you didn't tell me you had these. I feel left out." Fu said. He was angry, and he pouted. Torune was in trouble now.

"Well I got one more thing." Torune went and unveiled some cockroaches. "It's the German cockroach."

Kiba watched in awe at how Shino looked like he had seen something worth wild. It wasn't even a good bug. It was a fucking cockroach! Kiba wondered why anyone would get excited over a cockroach.

"Oh…. My turn." Fu said. He walked over and pulled out two tanks. He placed them on another table. He took the sheets off of his and unveiled some insects.

"Oh my! It's a fucking water boatman and a Little Barrier Island giant weta." Torune said. "Now I am mad."

"You should be." Fu said. Shino was shaking with excitement, and Kiba wanted to go home. These motherfuckers were serious.

"Alright Shino, show us what you're made of." Fu said.

Shino went and brought out one tank. He unveiled it, and Kiba was done as he heard screams of passion. It sounded like they were orgasiming.

"It's the Lord Howe Island stick insect!" Torune got so excited. "Where did you?"

Shino smirked. "We went over the summer." Shino said. "And I caught two. A male and a female."

"You are amazing." Fu said. "There are only like fifty of those left."

They bowed down in amazement, and Kiba smiled. Shino looked like he was really proud.

"Alright ready for tomato stew, my mom made it." Fu said.

SpellonYou...

After that was over, Shino gave Kiba a ride home. Kiba felt a little incline to talk to Shino, but he didn't know what to say. He had already said congrats.

"Shino I umm… Like you." Kiba said.

"Me?" Shino asked.

"Yeah…." Kiba said. Akamaru was laying in his lap sleep.

"Good. I like you too." Shino said.

"I hate bugs." Kiba admitted.

"I know. I can tell, but I still like you." Shino kissed Kiba on the cheek. Then he kissed Kiba on the lips.

SpellonYou…

"Oh Lee. You beat me again." Shira said. Lee and Shira were in martial arts class, and Lee had won a sparring match.

"Well I have the power on youth like master Guy." Lee said, and he helped Shira up off the ground. Lee didn't like his naughty thoughts about Shira, but he couldn't help it. Shira was kind of beautiful.

"Yes. I forgot about your power of youth." Shira smiled and Lee blushed. They were the last two left in the studio and most people had went home.

"Well I am going to shower." Lee rubbed his head.

"Me too." Shira said. They both went into the locker room, and Lee got into the shower. Shira went to the other side.

Lee couldn't help but look over his shoulder every now and again at Shira. He was toned and he looked freaking great. That ass he was working with was amazing. Shira didn't know what to do when he looked at him. He was kind of perfect.

Lee felt his cock harden when he looked at Shira. He watched as he ran his hand through his purple hair, and how the soap ran down his back, and over his ass. Lee was in euphoria. Shira finished and left.

Lee then handled his problem, and he jerked off. He imagine Shira bent over taking his cock, over and over.

"You like my power of youth?" Lee would ask.

"Yes. Lee Daddy!" Shira would beg. "MORE! HARDER!"

Lee closed his eyes as he reached his release.

He finished washing up and went into the other room to change his clothes.

"Lee." Shira said. He was in his underwear, and Lee felt his cock harden again under his towel.

"Yes." Lee sat, hoping to cover his hard on.

"I… um wanted to know… did you have a girlfriend?" Shira asked.

"No…" Lee said. "Why?"

"Nothing." Shira went back to putting on his clothes. Lee didn't think anything of it, and went to put on his clothes, after he got his manhood to calm down.

Lee was about to leave the gym when he seen Shira standing there.

"HEY!" Lee walked up to Shira. "Why did you ask such a question?"

"Just asked." Shira said.

"Well." Lee grabbed Shira and gave him a long passionate kiss. "Did that answer your question?" Lee couldn't believe how bold he was being.

"Yes it did." Shira said. "Although you answered it in the shower."

"HUH?"

"While you were moaning yeah Shira you want this. I know you like it when I do this to you." Shira repeated.

"I…"

"It's okay. I want you too…" Shira winked and gave Lee a kiss on the cheek. He walked out the door and got into his ride's car.

Lee stood rubbing his cheek blushing.

SpellonYou….

"HA!" Shikamaru returned the serve. Neji insisted that they practice until death. They had a tournament coming up, and Neji wanted to win it all. They had been out here all day.

"Ha." Neji hit it back. "That was a lazy hit, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru missed the ball. "I am tired."

"Well come. We can eat." Neji said. "I bought us something."

"Okay." Shikamaru checked Neji out as they walked over sat on the bench. He was looking really good today, and Shikamaru was surprised he wasn't sweating that much.

"Here." Neji pulled out some pasta.

"Got a fork?" Shikamaru asked.

"Damn, I freaking forgot them." Neji frowned. "I guess we can't eat."

"Speak for yourself. I am eating it with my hand." Shikamaru dug in.

"Ewww." Neji said, but his stomach growled. He decided he just wanted to eat too. He picked it up with his hands and began to eat the pasta.

"WOW! I can't believe what I am watching." Shikamaru chuckled. "The honorable Neji Hyuga eating out of his own hands."

"Shut up." Neji said stuffing his face. They sat for a moment eating, in silence.

Shikamaru was the first to finish his pasta with Neji finishing his second.

"Well you ready?" Neji licked the sauce off his fingers.

"Yep." Shikamaru said.

"You got something on your finger." Neji grabbed Shikamaru's hand. Neji wiped it off Shikamaru's finger and licked it off his fingertips.

Shikamaru was silent. He leaned in and gave Neji a kiss.

Neji stared at him in shock. Shikamaru didn't say a word. Then Neji came back and kissed Shikamaru.

"You like me, Nara?" Neji asked.

"I ummmm…."

"I like you too!" Neji kissed him again.

The two leaned in to each other, and enjoyed their time together.

SpellonYou…..

Naruto had fallen asleep, but he wasn't expecting to find Sasuke sleeping on his chest. Sasuke was so cute right now. After all them years of arguing, they were on good terms. Well sex terms.

"I am ready for something." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. "Let's get revenge on the bitch, Sakura."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah she messed with your heart, now let's mess with her." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto was all for it. Sasuke just wanted to fuck her up for having anything to do with kissing Naruto.

"Come." Sasuke and Naruto got dressed. "You got some baseball bats?"

"Yeah two in the closet." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed them. They went out to Sasuke's car and got in.

Sasuke got out and went to the back and pulled out the two bats.

"What are going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Which one is her car." Sasuke asked.

"Ohhhh…. I want first swing." Naruto walked up to Sakura's car and hit it hard, and broke the window. They both laughed and kept hitting the car until the glass shattered.

They beat the car into pieces and they ran as they heard the lights flicker on. They got into their car and they drove away.

"That was so fun!" Sasuke said.

"I like you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I like you too." Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

SpellonYou…

The next day at school Naruto and Sasuke stood close while Ino and Sakura talked. They had wanted to hear how bad they fucked up her car.

"Someone hit my dad's car." Sakura said. "I don't know who it was, but we are going to find out."

"Maybe your dad has a mistress?" Ino said.

"Shut up Ino." Sakura laughed.

They walked off, and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"I thought you said it was her car." Sasuke said.

"Sorry." Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms and gave him a long kiss on the lips. He really liked Sasuke right now. "I thought it was… Well maybe we can go back for round two, don't be mad."

"I can't stay mad at you." Sasuke blushed. "Maybe I can blow you in the janitor's closet."

"Nothing will make me happier." Naruto said.

SpellonYou…..

 **So what did you think. This chapter was long as hell… I know! :) I was like let me extend this lol ;)**

 **So tell me what you thought! :)**

 **ShadowsInsideMe: Thanks so much! :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Anime Panda Girl: Thanks I hope your life is much better now! :) Thanks for the review and thanks for taking time to read.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review! I am hope you're happy with the outcome.**

 **KigenDawn: Thanks and don't worry. Things may seem nice now, but more torture for him to come :) Thanks for the review! :)**


	7. Shady Love :(

Naruto never knew casting a spell on Sasuke would lead to such happiness and excitement. For the last week or so Sasuke had been great. Naruto didn't know Sasuke could be so hot, especially when his mouth was wrapped around his dick. All he wanted to do was play with Sasuke. Was that wrong?

Naruto knew Sasuke was under a spell and it may not be the most ethical thing to do, but he didn't care. Sasuke was the funniest person he had ever met, at the moment. He and Sasuke had egged someone's house yesterday. Before the spell they probably would've never did something like that.

Then after Soccer practice, they had their little fun showers. Naruto was naughty, but he didn't give any fucks. Sasuke was hot and damn the things that he could do with that mouth. The way he was able to take the whole thing.

He was becoming hotter than Sakura. Naruto had forgot all about her.

Naruto decided today he would go over Sasuke's house. They would spend their saturday together.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and they went to his home. Naruto was excited to see where Sasuke lived and more importantly what his bedroom looked like. Naruto hoped it had pictures of him all over the wall. That would be perfect.

"So Sasuke how are you feeling?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke drove.

"I'm alright Naruto. Better since I have you." Sasuke smiled and Naruto licked his lips. Naruto loved the way Sasuke smiled. All the things Sasuke did that Naruto found unattractive, were now the only thing Naruto liked.

"That's good baby." Naruto said.

"I love you daddy Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Uh… ha.." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "So do you have a pool?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "We can go swimming if you want? Or skinny dipping if you're up to the challenge."

Naruto gave Sasuke a knowing smirk. "You want to have sex in your pool?"

"If you want to take me. Take me Naruto." Sasuke said. "I only long to be with you and near you. You're my everything. I'd suck all over your cock and I'd have your baby."

"Thanks." Naruto said. "Glad you think I'm hot."

Sasuke sighed.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked. He could tell by Sasuke's face and body. He seemed a little different today. Naruto wondered what was going on. This wasn't a side effect or something that had to do with the spell. Sasuke was only under a spell right? That means he should be happy when he was with him. He should only think and see him. He should be happy to be near him at the moment.

"Nothing." Sasuke sighed. He pulled up to the house and Naruto was a little take aback. The house was big and white. The sun jumped off of it and the pool was inside. Naruto smiled. So these were the perks of going out with Sasuke. Naruto was glad he put a spell on Sasuke.

"So what are we doing first?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we can do whatever you want." Sasuke said. Naruto could tell there was something going on with his eyes. "Let's go to my room."

"Sasuke. Good god, you want to have sex right now?" Naruto asked. "You got me and I'm all in."

"No. I meant like you could see my room. Why is your mind always in the gutter. You know I enjoy sucking that large sexy cock." Sasuke smirked. "I know you enjoy it when I lick all over the big veiny sexy dick."

"Oh Sasuke." Naruto blush. "I want to shove it down your throat."

"I might let you." Sasuke winked. "If you know what I mean."

"I do." Naruto smiled. He saw his lovely beauty turn away in a heat of blush. He was so sexy under his spell.

They got out of the car and made their way into the house. Sasuke opened the door, and the inside looked just as good. The beauty of the antiques displayed in the living room were awesome and Naruto knew Sasuke had it good, but not this good. Sasuke led him up the stairs and they went into his room.

Sasuke's room was pretty much how Naruto decided it would look. He had a blue bed spread and everything was organized. It was put away and he had two dressers and two nights stand, which stood by his king size bed.

"This is like great." Naruto said.

"It's all wonderful." Sasuke said. Naruto noticed something in his voice. Something was bothering Sasuke and he seemed to try and shake it off. Naruto wanted to know what was going on with him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, Naruto." Naruto loved the way his name came off Sasuke's mouth. To Naruto is sounded like his cock belonged in his mouth.

"Remember when we destroyed Sakura's dad's car? Haha. We had such a laugh of it. You remember." Naruto chuckled and he saw Sasuke was staring off into a deep space. Was he even listening. "Sasuke you okay. You seem a little down?"

"I'm fine Naruto." Sasuke said. "I just am a little tired."

"You want to cuddle?" Naruto asked.

"Really?" Sasuke looked at him questionably. "You want to do something with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You seem so sad. You look upset and I want to help you feel better. Maybe we can play around a little and we can both feel better?" Naruto smirked.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"You know I would." Naruto stripped out of his clothes and he was left with his underwear. The got in bed together and they began to cuddle up. Sasuke laid on Naruto's chest and he felt so warm. Naruto didn't know why, but he was really comfortable.

"After our nap we can go for a swim." Sasuke states.

"Yeah." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

"Love you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yep." Naruto said. After a while they drifted off to sleep. Naruto didn't know why, but he felt so warm on the inside.

SpellOnYou…

After winning again, Shikamaru felt like a champ. He felt like he and Neji were the dream team. He felt that way even more because of he and Neji were on to something. They were sort of dating, but Shikamaru hadn't formally asked him to be his boyfriend. Shikamaru almost felt a little weird about it, but it was cool all the same.

Shikamaru had sought advice from his dad on the matter. His dad said he should ask Neji out properly. There was no big secret in the Nara house that Shikamaru liked the same sex. It was something they all took and go over really fast. His parents laughed when he told him that he was gay, they laughed because they had known. So he felt a little type casted then, but that was beside the point. His big problem is Neji.

He liked him, but how would Shikamaru asked him to be his. "It's not like you're asking him to marry you, yet?" Shikaku had told his son.

Shikamaru pulled up to Neji's house and walked up to the door. He was going to do this and it was going to be easy. He was not going to like this one bit. Neji did say he liked him, so he should be open to being his boyfriend. It wouldn't make any sense to kiss someone and not want them, would it?

Shikamaru knocked on the door carefully. He was surprised when Hiashi came to the door.

"Hello. How can I help you? If you're selling we're not buying." Hiashi said.

"No. I am here to see Neji. I am his tennis partner, Shikamaru." Shikamaru said.

"Oh right. Sorry I didn't recognize you." Hiashi said. "He's upstairs. To the right and first door on the left."

"Thank you." Shikamaru walked up the stairs and took a right and went to the first door on the left. There was Neji in his room on his computer. "Neji."

Neji jumped and turned to see Shikamaru. "Oh god Nara, you scared me."

"Sorry." Shikamaru said. "There's something I want to talk about." Neji motioned for him to come in and sit on the bed. Neji sat next to him.

"What is it." Neji looked. He looked sort of worried.

"Well I was just thinking… Well I just wanted to tell you or ask you?"

"You don't like me anymore." Neji frowned. "It's okay if you don't. I thought maybe you didn't like me because I didn't kiss good. You were my first kiss."

"Oh.." Shikamaru blushed "I wasn't going to ask you out, unless you had other plans."

"You want to date me?" Neji looked at him questionably. "Cool."

"Yep." Shikamaru grabbed Neji and laid upon his lips a big kiss. "So what do you say?"

"Yes." Neji said. "Let me close my door. It would be bad if Hiashi came in on us."

"Oh we wouldn't want that." Shikamaru watched as Neji went to close the door.

"So where were we." Neji was grabbed by Shikamaru and pulled into kisses.

SpellOnYou…

Naruto had so much fun over Sasuke's that weekend. He had stayed the night and he even let Sasuke cuddle with him. It was the best thing that had happened to him in a while. He was so glad he put that spell on Sasuke instead of that bitch Sakura. This was becoming perfect. It was him and Sasuke, and fuck the rest of the world.

He had spent his sunday night watching porn because Sasuke wasn't there for him to put his dick into. That was a black and dark day. Although he had found his favorite school girl porn.

Still no one at the school knew Sasuke and Naruto were a thing, and Naruto wanted to keep it that way. He was happy to have a down on the low relationship with Sasuke.

Naruto sat in class and got ready to take notes like he usually did. Today was going to be an easy day.

Sasuke came and took his seat next to him, and there was no words exchanged between them. The glass was looking in awe and Naruto didn't turn his head at all

That was until mid class, Sasuke turned to him and glared. It was odd and Naruto wanted him to stop. Why was Naruto being glared at. He was perfect and Sasuke liked to look at him and admire his greatness, but that was no excuse.

Naruto wrote on a note "What are you looking at?" He passed it to Sasuke.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to reply and he received the not back. "I missed your cock yesterday, and Look what I have on."

Naruto didn't look at what Sasuke had on, and he turned to see Sasuke. He wearing a schoolgirl outfit. "Why the fuck are you wearing that?" Naruto wrote quickly.

"Because I want to be like the people you watch on your phone. Come on Naruto bend me over the drinking fountain and objectify me."

"Why in the hell would I do that?" Naruto wrote. "Are you crazy?"

"No. I know you want too. You had no problem bending me over and fucking me in the shower. I want to get a drink and you should be banging me like there's no tomorrow. What's wrong Naruto, not man enough." Naruto read the note and turned a scarlet red. Sasuke was too much. He was turning him on, but at the wrong time.

"Sasuke. Honey later." Naruto wrote. "I mean you have to be patient."

"But I love you and I want you in me like nobody's business. Naruto I was desperate yesterday. So desperate I used a vibrator."

"Okay where did you find the outfit?" Naruto wondered why the hell he was wearing that.

"Oh this old thing, ha. I got it so I could look like that person on that porn that was on your phone history."

"You went through my phone?" Naruto wrote quickly.

"Yeah… Was I not supposed too. If so, I am sorry Naruto. I just get so jealous sometimes."

"It's okay Sasuke. It's kinda adorable." Naruto smiled a little bit.

"Okay."

"I'll write you later."

"Okay and guess what, I am wearing candy underwear." Sasuke wrote on the paper. Naruto blushed like crazy.

 _Damn… He's a hot piece of ass._ Naruto couldn't think straight for the last ten minutes of class.

SpellonYou…

The entire school was talking about Sasuke Uchiha's fashion choice. They were calling him a crossdresser. None were more thrown off than his own brother Itachi. Sasuke had been acting weird, but Itachi just assumed he was just acting. He was acting a little odd, and today put the icing on the cake. His brother was wearing a dress and heels. What the hell was going on with him?

"Sasuke." Itachi approached him at his locker. "Are you okay and why are you wearing a dress." Itachi had left early in the morning and didn't see what Sasuke had worn. "Do mom and dad know you are dressed like this?"

"No. I just wanted to dress like this, Itachi." Sasuke said. "Why you don't like it."

"I mean I never took you for a navy blue button up and blad skirt type of boy." Itachi chuckled. "Well I don't care what you do. You are free to be and do whatever you want."

"Thanks for your blessing." Sasuke said. "Now, have you seen Kisame." Sasuke gave Itachi an all knowing smirk. Itachi blushed. Kisame? He didn't want to think about Kisame. The captain of the football team was something out of heaven. He was super sexy.

"No.." Itachi said. "I have other things to think about expect Kisame. Like why have you been acting weird lately."

"Well I am getting some cock and I feel free." Sasuke said. Itachi gave his brother a look.

"From whom?" Itachi looked at him questionably.

"He's blonde and sexy." Sasuke said.

"Suigetsu." Itachi stated. "Sasuke… Why are you seeing that blonde boy again. We agreed he wasn't the one."

"You're so silly Itachi." Sasuke said and skipped away before Itachi could say another word.

Itachi was left staring after his brother. Was he losing touch with reality?

"Why is he wearing a dress." Neji scared Itachi. Itachi jumped and turned around.

"I don't know… Has he told you about someone he's seeing. Like a guy or something. Maybe they told him he could pull off a gown."

"No. I know of no such guy." Neji said. "Is he alright."

"I don't know?" Itachi stared into space. "I hope so though. I hope so…"

SpellonYou…

Sasuke was so hot. That is what Naruto thought. That's why he had to eat those edible underwear he had on. They were in the supply closet making out. Naruto was shoving his tongue down his mouth. He was so glad Sasuke was so hot. He was having the time of his life in the closet.

Naruto was so glad that Sasuke was wearing a dress and that he had a condom. He was able to put it inside of him with little to no problem.

"Damn." Sasuke hissed and arched his back. His legs were wrapped around Naruto. Naruto was standing and began to stroke into Sasuke. He was pushing Sasuke up against the wall.

Sasuke was arching his back and let out a small hiss in the air as Naruto went deeper. Naruto had the edible underwear in his mouth and his cock shoved up Sasuke's ass. He went deeper and dove right into Sasuke. He began hitting his prostate hard and strong.

"NAruto… ahhhh." Sasuke let out a deep hiss and came all over himself.

Naruto came right into the condom and pulled out.

"Amazing." Naruto said.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"Naruto do we have to stay a secret forever?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke we're Romeo and Juliet. We are secret star crossed lovers." Naruto replied. "Don't be selfish, okay. I just am not ready to be public."

"Live you Naruto." Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah… I know." Naruto kissed Sasuke again.

"Well I am going to go get some underwear out my locker." Sasuke winked and left the closet.

Naruto fixed himself up. Sasuke was all over him. Naruto's phone began to buzz.

"Naruto this is Kabuto. We have the book." Naruto thought for a minutes. Damn it had been two weeks already. Where did all the time go?

"You have it?" Naruto said.

"Yeah come and get it… We can break the spell." Kabuto said.

"Ummm… I don't want it. I am okay now. I am happy." Naruto said.

"Happy?" Kabuto questioned.

"Yeah… Don't call me." Naruto said. "I think I like Sasuke being in love with me."

"You don't understand… This could have consequences if you don't break the spell… I mean there is another way to break the spell.. If you.."

"Blah blah blah… Shut up." Naruto said. "I know what the hell I'm doing. Good day." He was having a great time, and Sasuke seemed to like him. Who cares is he was under a spell. Naruto was beginning to like Sasuke, just a little more everyday.

Spellonyou…

 **Well what did you think? It is getting real dark and next chapter shit goes down! :) I think this story has a few chapters left to go (sorry) ;( so I would like to know what you thought. This is the turning point.**

 **Thanks for the favs and follows. ;)**

 **Kigen Dawn: Thanks for the review! ;) Yeah he did accept that offer to quickly, but I won't say he is or isn't ;) LMAO!**

 **Guest: Yeah Naruto is super self centered and he is very much so in this chapter :( I know right Naruto dislikes Sasuke, but he doesn't mind using him and in this chapter I sort of make it more obvious than in the last as this one he's more straight forward with it. I haven't read that HP fic, but I do like the twist. (I think I might take a peek at the story) Thanks for the review ;)**

 **Anime Panda Girl: Thanks so much for the review ;) That blow job scene was love lmao! and you're welcome**

 **Babies Brown: Thanks so much for the review ;) Thanks I am glad you found it funny (It does have it's moments lmao)**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review ;) I know right the scene was lovely and Naruto seemed to enjoy it more than anyone.**

 **narusasufan: Thanks for the review ;) Thanks! I am glad you like it. I am so sorry it took so long lol. I was stuck with a lot of work**


	8. It's all Over

Naruto was on a high. He walked taller, felt smarter, had this kind of confidence that was unheard of for him. He was extremely happy right now because he was inside of Sasuke. Sasuke laid on the beach and his creamy skin seem to turn red as Naruto went back and forth in steady motions. He quickened his pace and he heard Sasuke make a noise, which Naruto wanted to hear more.

"Say you love it." Naruto said.

"I.. love it.." Sasuke voice was monotonous and he rolled his eyes as he laid back onto the bench.

"Sasuke." Naruto stopped. "What's wrong? Why are you being like this." Lately Sasuke had been acting weird, but he had been giving it up, so Naruto assumed he was okay. Sasuke seemed sad and Naruto could tell by how his eyes moved away whenever Naruto would look at him. He was supposed to be head over heels in love with him, but instead he looked away like Naruto wasn't there.

His eyes looked past him and he didn't mutter a single word. Sex was not the same today. Naruto was barely hard.

"Sasuke? What's wrong." Naruto drops Sasuke's legs and he looked at Sasuke.

"Nothing." Sasuke rolled his head back on the bench. "Why don't you finish? I thought you wanted this so bad. You wanted to fuck me without a condom and I'm letting you so…"

"Okay." Naruto said. "I just don't like the way you're looking. It's…. it's making me sad."

"Well you not finishing is making me sad." Sasuke eyes balls swim from side to side making Naruto worry even more. "So come on… and you better not come inside me."

Naruto was high off of the game win, but he still felt sad. Sasuke did say he wanted it, so Naruto continued. He went harder and deeper than he had before. Sasuke made some grants and Naruto proceeded to fuck him. The harder Naruto fucked the more control he lost. He felt him about to cum and he tried to pull out, but he couldn't.

It felt so good to cum.

"Fuck." Naruto let out a snarl in the middle of cumming.

Sasuke's eyes widen in a look of panic and shock. "I told you not to do that…"

"I'm sorry, I can't control myself." Naruto pulled out. "I'll help you get it out… I mean come on let's shower."

Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto to the shower. They showered together, but it might as well had been separate. Sasuke barely touched Naruto, let alone looked at him. He seemed to be out of it, and not paying attention. Naruto wondered what was wrong with him, but Sasuke gave him no hints. Naruto had been left out in the cold.

"Want me to get it out?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine Naruto. I got it out. The last thing I need is for you to be inside of me again." Sasuke frowned and got out of the shower. He wanted Naruto to leave him alone. Why did he keep bothering him, and why couldn't he stop talking to him. Sasuke couldn't say no and he didn't want to say no either. His body betrayed him and his heart. He can't stop going back to Naruto, and he didn't know why.

 _Am I under a spell? I'm under his spell?_ Sasuke wondered how Naruto got this pull on him.

"Hey." Naruto approached Sasuke. "I think you look a little down, so do you want to go out to dinner." Sasuke wasn't making this fun. He was supposed to be doing whatever Naruto wanted, not being all mopey and sad. What happened to the nice loving Sasuke.

"N...Yes." Sasuke smiled and he couldn't stop himself. Naruto was really doing something to him. How could Sasuke resist those blue eyes and cheeky grin.

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the locker room and Sasuke tried to grab Naruto's hand. Naruto quickly slapped Sasuke's hand away. He couldn't be seen holding Sasuke's hand in public. What the hell was the matter with him?

They got into the car, and Sasuke drove them to a quiet dinner. Here, no one would see them and think anything suspicious, like a date.

"What do you think I should get?" Sasuke asked Naruto. He had never been here before, but Naruto spoke so highly of it on their way here.

"I like the cheeseburger." Naruto said.

"Oh...I don't normally eat burgers." Sasuke looked up and down the menu, not sure of what to think.

"Well you should try something normal once in your life." Naruto snapped.

"Are you upset Naruto? I didn't mean to make you upset?" Sasuke frowned. "I…"

"No. It's not you." Naruto said. "I think you're great. You know, a while ago I liked Sakura."

"Well what do you think of her now." Sasuke said as he head his snarl behind the menu. Why was it always Sakura. He loved her and he wanted her. Why did he want her so much? What was wrong Sasuke. Was Sasuke not good enough for Naruto?

Naruto didn't answer and waiter came and took their orders. Sasuke got a chicken sandwich and a water instead of a burger, and Naruto got the burger and a cherry coke. The waiter walked away with their menus.

"So Naruto," Sasuke tried to brighten up a little because Naruto decided to take him out. "What do you like about me?"

"I don't know." Naruto glared out the window.

"Do you even like me?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said. "I'm not sure." Sasuke could feel his inside turn and twist with every word that fell from his mouth. Sasuke took a deep breath and he felt like his every existence was crumbling. He knew Naruto was an asshole, but now he was even more of asshole, but somehow Sasuke wanted to forgive him. He wanted to tell Naruto he loved him anyways.

He wanted Naruto to kiss, hol, touch him. He was obsessed with Naruto, and he didn't know why. Naruto was all he craved and he didn't want anyone else. He knew he would keep getting his heart broken, but he didn't mind. Just to be around Naruto was wonderful. Sasuke hated himself for feeling like this. He had turned into something he hated. He was doing what Sakura used to do him, but Naruto was ten times worse.

Naruto was having sex with him whenever, and he didn't even care about his feelings. He was treating him like shit, and still Sasuke couldn't wait until the next day. _Tomorrow he'll come around,_ but he never did. He was still the same old fucked up asshole, and Sasuke couldn't get enough. Even right now, he wanted to walk out of this restaurant, but he'd much rather take Naruto into the bathroom and blow him until he felt better.

"Oh...Did you want to spend the night over my house. We can cuddle?" Sasuke suggests.

"Okay." Naruto says, and the food came quickly due to the lack of people in the restaurant. They began to eat, and Sasuke had found the chicken sandwich to be pretty good.

Naruto sat and ate the cheeseburger, and he didn't know how he got here. At the beginning he was such a "good" person. But not he had sank so low. He was sleeping with Sasuke and he wasn't gay? Was he? He just liked to have sex with people. Sasuke was a freebee, and Naruto had felt so bad.

Then he didn't even get Sakura. If this was Sakura, he would have been having so much fun. It would be so nice and sweet. He would've did everything with her and he would have made it worth her wild. With Sasuke, it was weird. He liked to have sex with Sasuke, but he wasn't sure what else he could like Sasuke for?

Sasuke was a nice looking person. He was, but that didn't mean that he loved Sasuke.

Naruto took a fry and dipped it in ketchup. He needed to stop thinking and that what Sasuke was good for. He was a good distraction.

(BREAK)

Naruto was in Sasuke's room laying on the bed. Sasuke was in the shower, so Naruto decided that he would used this time to snoop. Naruto began to go through Sasuke's stuff, from the small items to the large items. He found something in a small box, it was a key. Naruto didn't see anything it went to, so he tossed it back.

He wondered what the hell Sasuke had up here. How did he entertain himself. Naruto began to go through all other items, and then he found a box buried under Sasuke's bed. It was locked, and Naruto thought for a minute. The key.

Naruto walked over and grabbed the hey. He opened the box and there on the inside was a diary. Naruto took it out and it had a plan blue cover. Naruto opened it and on the inside was page one.

 _Sometimes I wish I was dead. Some I wish I didn't have to go to school. I can't stand my boring sad life. I hate it so much, and I want to break free from this hell hole._

Naruto felt bad, what was bothering Sasuke so much. He turned deep into the book and it seemed Sasuke was in middle school in this one.

 _I think I love Naruto Uzumaki. He has the best smile in our grade, but I don't think he likes me. I pick on him all the time. I thought he would see it was because I had a crush on him, but he never saw. I wish he would see me for who I am. I'm a nice person on the inside, although I have a hard exterior. I hope he would see me for me. I love Naruto Uzumaki._

Naruto couldn't believe what he was reading. Sasuke liked him before the spell. He turned more pages.

 _I saw Naruto shirtless today, I don't want to gush like some school girl, so that's what you are for. I just thought it was nice seeing him with no shirt on. He has a great body. I want to make out with Naruto._

Naruto closed the diary and threw it back into the box, when he heard the shower stop. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke was crushing on him. Naruto closed the box and slid it back under his bed. Naruto threw the key back where it was and made it back to the bed.

Sasuke came and got in the bed. "You can get in the shower now."

"Right." Naruto went and got in the shower. Sasuke had swung by Naruto's so he could get clothes. Naruto was in the shower going insane. So even with no spell Sasuke wanted him. Sasuke liked him, and Naruto couldn't believe it.

It all made sense, the teasing, how he got when Naruto when talk about Sakura. _He liked me and I didn't even know it. Naruto you are so freaking stupid._

How could he have been so blind this entire time, Sasuke was in love with and he didn't even know it.

It didn't matter because there was one problem, Naruto didn't feel the same way. Naruto enjoyed having sex with Sasuke, but that was about it.

Naruto got out of the shower and in bed with Sasuke. Sasuke laid on his chest and Naruto couldn't believe this was happening. He knew something about Sasuke, and he didn't know what to say or do. Sasuke liked him before the spell.

Naruto decided he could break the spell, but he didn't know how. He just decided to go to bed. Maybe he could just enjoy Sasuke. If he broke the spell he couldn't have sex with Sasuke, anymore. That was no plus. He enjoyed having sex with Sasuke.

So He decided to keep the spell on. What could happen?

(BREAK)

Naruto had a dreamless sleep. It was pretty boring. Although he was woken by the something hitting his face. Someone was hitting him.

"What the hell?" Naruto rose up.

"You mutherfucker! You fucker! You slept with me. You did this to me." Sasuke was angry and Naruto looked at him.

"Sasuke. I thought you love me." Naruto said.

"What the hell did you do to me, Naruto." Sasuke said. "I remember the fuckin' supply closet. I'm going to fuckin' kill you." Sasuke attacked Naruto and Naruto slipped out the way.

"Kill me, I thought you liked me." Naruto said.

"Why the fuck would l like you?" Sasuke asked.

"Your diary."

"You read my fuckin' diary." Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut, and it hurt so bad. Naruto fell to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Naruto wondered how the hell did the spell break? What the hell happened? Sasuke got on top of him and punched him repeatedly.

"I'm going to fuckin' kill you." Sasuke kept saying. NAruto wondered was that his favorite line.

Naruto kicked Sasuke off of him and ran for his life. He got outside in his pajamas and he didn't care who saw him. He needed to talk to Orochimaru. His stomach hurt like a bitch. Sasuke had really got him there.

Naruto was breathless. "This is a fucked up situation." Naruto murmured.

(BREAK)

 **So there you are ;) A new chapter after years away. Tell me what you thought! :) The spell is over :) and there are only a two chapters left (don't quote me on that) I think.**

 **Headphone Girl A15: Thanks :) and we will find out next chapter what Sasuke will do :)**

 **Guest: Thanks :) You kinda got it. This is not a love story by any means. I didn't do it that way because that's life. Everyone is not falling in love and eager to become boyfriends with a person who put a spell on them and had sex with them, when they weren't in their right set of mind. Also Naruto not really gay per se in this story. As you saw in this chapter, Sasuke was just the easiest to get to. Also Sasuke can feel, but he can't control his impulses and some of his feelings. So he's not fighting because he can't really. BTW you get to know if Naruto is his first next chapter ;)**

 **Shadow the dragon Slayer: Thanks ;) And he did but he didn't get the chance to really fuck him up, but soon :)**

 **Kigen Dawn: Thanks :) And yep this is about to get really good.**

 **Karelia Jones: Thanks ;) and yep it's about to get real XD He was just using him for sex and Sasuke's not going to like that.**

 **Anime Panda Girl: Thanks :) Sasuke is just feeling a little used, poor thing, but he's back to normal now**

 **Guest: Thanks ;) And Naruto about to face all of the consequences, next chapter ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks ;) and sex slave story hm… Sounds nice. I have one coming soon called I'm not a Robot :)**

 **Fan: Thanks :) And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's about to get real good. :)**


	9. Rain

There is not a word for what Sasuke's feeling, but he would use the word pissed due to a lack of a better word. Naruto just came in and pissed all over him. He used him like he had never been used before and Sasuke couldn't do a thing about it. He can feel all the emotions he felt. How he loved Naruto oh so much, yet Naruto treated him like shit. Sasuke was there for him, even when that bitch Sakura rejected him.

Sasuke knew what he had to do. He was going to beat Naruto's ass. He ran outside and looked around for Naruto. He wasn't there. Sasuke bit the inside of his lip. So where the hell did he? He doesn't have a car. Sasuke looked both ways and he didn't see Naruto. He must've ran off or jumps some gates.

Sasuke ran back inside and he was determined to stop Naruto. He knew one person that could help...Itachi. Itachi is pretty good at getting people back. He's also not busy so he can help Sasuke plot to get back at Naruto.

Sasuke opened Itachi's door and what he found was something he never thought he see. There on the bed was his brother hot and sweaty under a tall blue sexy quarterback. His brother was screaming out as Kisame pounded him to pieces.

"OH…" Sasuke let a loud sound escape from his mouth. What the hell? His brother shouldn't be having sex with anyone.

"GET OUT!" Itachi screamed.

Sasuke jumped out of the room and slammed the door. If Itachi wanted to have sex, he could've at least locked the door. Anyone could've walked up in here and saw what he had to see. Now his head was filled with images he was sure wouldn't magically vanish.

"What do you want?" Itachi opened the door. He now had on a robe and Kisame was still under the covers. "I mean you never heard of knocking, maybe?"

"Sorry. I wanted to talk to you about Naruto." Sasuke said. "Well I found out he put a spell on me and he was having sex with me while I was under the spell. So, in other words, he was fucking me without my permission. Then he used me for his own personal gain and now somehow I've gotten out of that spell."

"Huh?" Itachi looked confused. He turned to smile at Kisame and then he pulled the door up. They now stood outside in the hallway.

"Look." Itachi frowned. "I know you're regretting having sex with Naruto, but I saw you. You were in love with Naruto and you had been acting weird. I just thought you found love finally. I have to admit I thought you were over Naruto. I mean your diary was filled with mean things about how he didn't notice your love."

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. "Wait! you read my diary?"

"Yeah." Itachi frowned. "You just leave that stupid key around and I was looking for a good read. Anyways you are beautiful and Suigetsu just went away to study abroad and he'll still be the same guy when he comes back next week."

"I hate you." Sasuke sighed. "You always have to look through my stuff. Anyways what do you think we should do about Naruto?"

"Huh?" Itachi shrugged. "You're kidding."

"He took advantage of me." Sasuke frowned.

"No he didn't. I saw you trying to cling to him Sasuke. Remember when we were talking about a few days ago and you were telling me how you enjoyed Naruto and how you wanted to be with him. Although you did mention you were afraid he was going to leave you for Sakura."

"I was lying. I was just talking. I was under a spell." Sasuke said.

"Okay whatever you have to tell yourself. Witchcraft does not exist. I was worried and you told me how you felt. I know you Sasuke. You were not under a spell."

"I was come on…" Sasuke pleaded. What was going on? Itachi didn't believe him.

"I'm going to let you figure this out. I'm going to go back in their with Kisame." Itachi said. "And this time I'm locking the door, so...like I said you're fine. You're okay."

Sasuke frowned. So his brother didn't believe him. He was on his own. What the hell was he going to do?

 _Neji!_

Sasuke sprang into the room and called his friend. Of course Neji would know what the hell to do. Sasuke grabbed the phone and dialed his friend.

"Hello." Neji said.

"Hi. I want to tell you something...you know Naruto and how I've been acting weird lately." Sasuke began to explain how he felt what was going on. "So do you understand?"

"I think it's weird." Neji said.

"So you're on my side right?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Neji sounded confused. Neji wasn't the best when it came to social interaction, but the best when it came to trash talking. Sasuke needed someone else to help him get Naruto back.

"I want you to help me get Naruto, like do something bad to him." Sasuke said. "Are you listening?" Neji was so slow sometimes.

"I mean I understand, but why me?" Neji looked confused. "I mean I know so little about...Well...maybe it was your destiny."

"Neji, I'm not talking about fucking destiny with you right now. I mean I have been battered and abused." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "So excuse me if I don't feel like fuckin' playing with you. I am at my wits end. That bastard took me and he did things and so what if they were occasionally enjoyable. I mean the guy could eat an ass, but that's beside the point. I need to end him. I need to let him know what he did was not okay."

"But what can I do?"

"Help me." Sasuke sighed.

"Okay...I think maybe you're acting a little crazy, Sasuke. I saw you with him and you looked perfectly fine. You were talking on the phone to me about your troubles with him, and how you loved him so much." Neji shrugged. "Don't you remember that?"

"Neji…I wasn't in my right mind."

"Okay Sasuke." Neji frowned. "I have to go. I can't help you. You are upset because he broke it off with you so you're making this story up."

"I broke it off with him. I DUMPED HIM. I DID! I DID." Sasuke couldn't believe how childish he sounded, but they didn't get it.

"Right." Neji said. "Good luck with your relationship troubles and remember it's all up to destiny."

Neji hung up and Sasuke wanted to smack himself. So none of them saw what happened. No one cared that he had been in a relationship with Naruto and Naruto took advantage of him.

 _What the hell is the matter with everyone…_

Then a light bulb came on. There was someone who wasn't fond of Naruto either. There was someone who would join Sasuke without a second thought. Sasuke smirked. He went into his room and got dressed. He would visit them in person.

(BREAK)

Naruto knew he was fucked. He was just fucked. There was no other way around it. He was doomed from the very beginning. This was all his fault. Maybe he should've released the spell, but what good would that have done him? He would probably still face the warth.

Naruto sat on a bus looking out the window. He knows he could've did somethings differently, but even that didn't matter anymore.

He got off at his stop and headed into the Snake Charmer. Kabuto and Orochimaru would help him. They had to right. Naruto only had on pajamas and sock, which earned him weird looks from the people on the bus. Still Naruto didn't care.

He strolled into The Snake Charmer and saw Kabuto in his usual spot. Naruto was still holding his stomach from the blow that he took. Sasuke was a pretty strong little fucker. Damn, he got him good.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto!" Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "So let me guess...someway somehow the spell broke."

Naruto nodded. He felt ashamed for what he did. He did this to poor old Sasuke. The sad thing was that Sasuke actually liked him. Sasuke liked him since middle school. Wow! All this time Naruto thought he was an ass, but in reality he wanted Naruto to be his.

"So what do you need?" Kabuto looked bored as he stared down into a book.

"You know what I need." Naruto grunted. Kabuto gives him a confused look as if he just didn't ask did he break the spell. Naruto wanted to kill him, but he knew this was his fault. He shouldn't have been so stupid to think this spell could last forever. "I...I...Need...to know what happened? How does the spell break."

"Well we don't have the book in, but I believe I wrote them down for you." Kabuto ran to the back and returned with a piece of torn paper. Naruto praised him. "Shit...I had spilled some coffee on it, but I did get most of it." He looked down and began to read. "Alright so the first way to break it is by marriage. It said that he who broke it by marriage shall die."

Naruto was so damn glad he didn't propose to Sasuke. That would of been some fucked up shit.

"Alright...number two is if you broke the spell by yourself." Kabuto said. "Which I tried to get you to do, and how you do that is you confess to the person that you put a spell on them and beg for forgiveness. Also you have to make them drink a potion, but you refused so...that's too bad. If you did it that way Sasuke would not have remembered any of what happened."

"Alright. So what is the final way because I didn't break it by marriage. Tell me what the fuck happened?" Naruto commanded.

"Well that's too bad. I would but it's been soaked in coffee and it's unreadable." Kabuto shrugged. "All I know is that the third one was the worst one of the three. It was horrible."

"If it's so bad…" Naruto gasped. "Then why can't you remember it?"

"Because I can't…" Kabuto sighed, "All I remember is that it had something to do with the gods or something like that."

"What the…" Naruto grunted. "Where can I get the book. Is it anywhere is this area?"

"No we had to get that book shipped in and someone came in and bought it." Kabuto said. "We sell things here, you know."

"Oh I thought it was a library." Naruto retorted angrily. "Who the hell bought it." Naruto commanded. He needed to know.

"Ummmm...I...forget her name. I'd have to ask Lord Orochimaru. She and him seemed like friends." Kabuto excused himself and went to the back.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. He was hoping for an answer. The pain and suspense was killing him, not to mention his stomach was still aching from today's assault, thanks to Sasuke. Who knew someone who could be so soft (when he was in the bedroom), could pack such a powerful punch.

"Alright." Kabuto sighed. "Here he comes."

Behind Kabuto the snake man, Orochimaru, walked out. He looked the same, except his hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"What do we have here. Back already? I take it your ssssspelll didn't go as planned?" He always had to extend his S's. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "That'ssss too bad I had such high hopessss for you."

"Look. I just need to know who the hell bought that book." Naruto frowned.

"What about customer confidentiality?" Orochimaru shrugged.

 _Was there such a thing…_

"You're so hopeless and (ssss)sinccccce you didn't break it by marriage or by yourself...I guess you're fucked anyhow." Orochimaru sighed. "I sold it to Tsunade."

"My principal." Naruto frowned. He hadn't seen the old woman since Kakashi said he was stabbing himself. He couldn't just walk up to her and demand a book.

"OH well...I didn't know you went to that school. You ssshould have told us, we give (ssss)student discount." Orochimaru said.

"Anyways." Naruto turned away from them. "I have to go...I can't with you two. Where does Tsunade live?"

"Oh who so you (sssss)stalk her?" Orochimaru grinned.

Naruto tilted his head.

"1907 W. Katsuyu lane." Kabuto said.

"Thanks." Naruto stormed out of the shop. He needed to find Tsunade and get a peek of that book.

Naruto waited for the bus and he felt something. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to be close to someone...He wanted…

 _Sasuke…_

(BREAK)

Ice cream never tasted so good to Neji, especially when he's sharing a banana split with Shikamaru. He can't help but look into his gaze and blush slightly. Who knew Shikamaru Nara, the laziest bum alive, could be so sexy.

Neji looks down and takes another scoop of ice cream. His spoon taps against Shikamaru's lightly and Shikamaru gives him a look. Damn, those dark brown eyes.

"Good?" Shikamaru mutters the words, and Neji watches his lips move. Damn...Shikamaru is hot as fuck.

"Yeah." Neji says. Shikamaru watches as Neji's tongue travels out and licks the ice cream out of the corners of his mouth eagerly. He could watch Neji all day. The way his silver eyes gleamed in the sun and at night they have a moon like appearance. Neji is beautiful, from head to toe. Shikamaru was so glad he was with him. "Although it might make us slow on the court."

"Well...you always have to ruin a good treat. So troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as Neji face turned into shades of red. His blush starts in his cheeks and branches out of his silky alabaster skin causing a small smile to cross his face.

"Someone has to mention training. If I didn't, who would." Neji said. "Sometimes I think you forget that we're on a team and our goal is to win. I mean it's my destiny to be a winner and I don't plan to lose out to anyone."

"Neji…" Shikamaru had to stern forceful quality to his voice.

"Huh?" Neji questioned.

"Shut up." Shikamaru glared. "You're ruining the ice cream and worse it's melting."

Neji looked down to see the banana slowly becoming lost in a sea of ice cream. Neji bit the bottom of his lip. _Why the hell does he deal with me?_ Neji knew he could be so selfish, insensitive, ugly, and bitter, but Shikamaru saw through all of the that? He wasn't sure why that was so.

Shikamaru went back in for another spoon full of ice cream. Neji smiled and glared at the table.

"Shikamaru. Do you think I'm sexy?" Neji asked. He wanted to know...it was a question he had for a while. Neji just wanted a confidence booster.

"In your own way, yes." Shikamaru smirked. He had this almost animalistic look to him.

"Oh." Neji looked down. He couldn't stare into those brown eyes or he might lose control. The last thing he needed was to be on the table fucking Shikamaru. So Neji did something else. He moved his foot and lightly slid it on Shikamaru's shoe.

Shikamaru rubbed back lightly but forcefully. Shikamaru didn't know why but Neji kinda turn him on so much. He had never wanted to do things to someone like he wanted to do to Neji. If they weren't in public, Shikamaru was sure Neji would be on his back moaning his name.

"I like you," Neji said, "I like you a lot."

"Even though you're troublesome...I like you too." Shikamaru flashed Neji a light smile.

(BREAK)

How can someone love bugs so much? That was Kiba's question. Shino's weird obsession with bugs was nice, but at times irritating. He wouldn't let Kiba kill the fleas that were on Akamaru, instead Kiba had to wait for Shino to make him some repellent to save the fleas instead of killing them.

They were currently in the park walking.

"They will go away after this." Shino sprayed Akamaru who barked over and over as he was covered in spray. "See bug free." Kiba could see little small flees leaving Akamaru's fur. Kiba turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Thank." Kiba said. Although he was sure a simple repellant would do the job. "Wanna make out."

"Right now?" Shino asked. Shino was not big on that making out thing. They kissed from time to time, although Kiba would rather be in his lap sucking on his face. Kiba enjoyed grinding on Shino, but Shino didn't seem as intrigued by it.

"Why do you act like that?" Kiba frowned.

"Like what?" Shino asked.

"Why do you act like...why can't we make out." Kiba wanted nothing more than to tackle Shino in the grass and have some one on one fun with him.

"Because...we're in public." Shino said. "It's not right to just slob all over each other. Akamaru doesn't want to see that."

"I'm sure he does." Kiba smiled toothy grin.

"Well let's be honest with each other…" Shino said. "I like you and you like me, so that's all that should matter. We shouldn't need to make out to prove anything."

"It's fun." Kiba said. Kiba was becoming impatient.

"I'm sure it is." Shino said. "Maybe some other time."

"That's it." Kiba tapped his foot irrationally. He ran and tackled Shino to the ground and straddled him. He grinded on Shino's manhood earning him a light moan from Shino. He looked down and forcefully pressed his lips against Shino biting his lip in the process. Kiba used his tongue and pressed forward into his mouth.

He explored his mouth over and over, mapping out every piece of it.

"Like it." Kiba said as he broke the kiss.

"Ummm…" Shino rolled Kiba over and he was on top. "Maybe." He pressed his lips against Kiba's.

Kiba sighed. This was so good.

(BREAK)

Naruto made it to Tsunade's house after he went home and change of course. He had gotten yelled at by his mom for walking around in pajamas but that was beside the point. The biggest problem was getting that book. Naruto looked into Tsunade's house and it was dark. Not a single light was on.

He was prepared to break in and get what was his. He walked to the back and looked through the window. He opened it and climbed in slowly careful not to make a sound. He landed in what he thought to be her living room. He crawled across the floor and looked around.

 _If I was old and had a book where would I keep it?_

Naruto looked around for a bookshelf, which was hard to do in the dark. All he had was the light of his phone, which was dimmed because Tsunade could come down her stairs at any moment. That would mean Naruto would be in a shit ton of trouble.

Naruto walked and he found a office. He looked on the bookshelf in the office and it wasn't there. He walked over to the desk and there it was. There was the book he wanted. He opened it and found the page he was looking for. He took several pictures.

Afterwards he sprinted out of the house undetected. Once he was far away from her house and to a park he checked out what he got.

He began to read…

 _The third way to break the spell is through sex. If one has sex with another and has an orgasim inside the spell shall be broken. Because if they love their partner enough they will have sex with them without a condom._

 _ **What the hell...**_ Naruto thought. What the hell was her reading? What idiot created this spell. He continued to read.

 _The consequences of breaking this spell are horrible._

 _The person you casted the spell on will never forget anything that happened to them while under the spell._

 _The castor shall become..._

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto looked up from his phone to see three figures. _Shit!_ "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Naruto." Sasuke smiled an evil smile.

Naruto felt like he was going to die. He was trapped. Sasuke was on one side, Sakura on the other, and Ino from the back. He was going to get fucked up tonight and he couldn't run at all.

"So Naruto, you think you can go around casting spells on people and they will just love you...You ruined me." Sasuke said and he punched his hand.

"And you thought you could destroy my dad's car and mess with Sasuke." Sakura said. "CHA!"

"And I'm here for the ride." Ino said.

"Come on guys." Naruto said. "I'm...I..I am sorry. I didn't mean it, okay. You know, I was just being friendly."

"Friendly my ass." Sasuke said.

"Let's get him CHA!" Sakura punched Naruto, and Naruto stumbled backwards as he felt the waterfall from the air. The water fell a little harder as Sasuke had the neck punch which Naruto didn't see coming.

Naruto fell back onto the ground his hair was wet by the mud. The water began to pour down faster as he was attack. They began to hit him. Punch raining down all over his body and he couldn't breathe. It was too much for him to take. His phone had flew out of his hand as Ino socked him in the face.

Naruto eyes threatened to close as he couldn't look up at them anymore. He deserved everything he was getting. He could've broke that spell, but he didn't. He was a selfish bastard. Naruto took every blow and he could feel the pain run through his body. It was like his blood. It started at his head and ran all the way down to even the pinky toe.

"Sasuke." Naruto groaned. "I love you.." Naruto choked up as he laid back onto the muddy dirt as the rain poured down harder. Naruto couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth.

What he wanted to have sex with Sasuke? Why was that?

"What?" Sasuke stopped Sakura and Ino. "You want to what…."

"I love you." Naruto choked as blood slid from his mouth.

"Bullshit." Sasuke got up. "C'mon let's go. I hope you die out here, Naruto." Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino left. Naruto laid there in the rain. He couldn't believe what he had said. Sasuke had beat the shit out of him and now Naruto wanted to love him so bad. Naruto wanted to fuck Sasuke to pieces. WHY?

Naruto rolled over to his phone he had to finish reading the consequences of the spell.

 _2\. The castor shall switch places. So the castor will now be in love, for eternity (Unless…)_

Naruto sighed. Unless what? What?

Naruto couldn't believe the text ended there. He had to find out what else. His eyes began to close. He felt sleep taking over. Damn…and it was raining hard.

 _Just a few more minutes…_

Naruto knew he would die if he fell asleep but he couldn't take it. Light out.

(BREAK)

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **So next chapter is the final one. (And I plan to go back and edit all of the chapters once it's over, when ever I get around to it XD) SO how will it end! ;)**

 **Thanks for favs and follows**

 **Guest: Thanks. I've been so lazy on this, but now that it's coming to an end I'm pretty sad :( Anyways thanks for your support and I'll try to update more to NaruSasu fics lol**

 **Karelia Jones: Thanks. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)**

 **Gingyz: Thanks! I've been trying to improve my quality, but it's been taking a while *sigh* ;) I'm glad you noticed ;)**

 **Lazyfox21: Thanks Yeah he pretty much is (Poor Naruto)**

 **Kigen Dawn: Thanks ;) Sasuke is more pissed off about being taken advantage of if anything. Next chapter we will find out more about Sasuke and his like for Naruto ;).**

 **Shippist1820: Thanks ;) Lol I hope I didn't give you a heart attack XD It is cute and next chapter we get to learn a lot about that crush ;)**

 **Lady Spain: Thanks ;) Yep Naruto is kind of a douche XD But if you liked him being punched I assume you enjoyed him being jumped XD**


	10. Circle

_Beep...Beep…_

The faint sound of the heartbeat monitor woke Naruto up from his sleep. The first thought in his mind was Sasuke! _Where's Sasuke. Where's Sasuke._ Naruto began to panic making his heartbeat sore. He wanted to find him and love him forever. Where was Sasuke? He needed Sasuke here.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled incoherently.

"No. It's your mother. What happened to you? You were out cold in the middle of a forest?" She said. "Do you know that I have been worried desperately about you. Your dad and I went looking for you all over the place."

"You found me?" Naruto looked at them questionably.

"No some random woman did, and thank god she did." Kushina said. "I was so worried." She held Naruto real tight. Naruto was still hurting from last night's beat down by Sakura, Ino, and his soon boyfriend Sasuke.

 _Wait what...He's not my boyfriend._ _ **But he will be soon…**_ Naruto couldn't stop these thoughts. He wanted Sasuke. He dreamed about him and Sasuke running through the forest together. He wanted Sasuke so badly. His body wanted Sasuke so bad. He was in the hospital, but he couldn't focus. Sasuke was on his mind.

"Right Naruto." Minato said. "We were worried sick." They both hugged Naruto, and Naruto didn't feel a thing. He had only one thought and his mind was on one track, Sasuke. Get Sasuke. Love Sasuke. Apologize to Sasuke.

Why couldn't he shake Sasuke? He was hating himself , but he couldn't shake him. He wanted him. He longed for Sasuke. He didn't care about his parents love. It didn't satisfy him. Now he knows how Sasuke feels.

So Sasuke must have tried to love, but he couldn't love anyone other than Naruto. Naruto felt bad. He was getting what he deserved.

 _I'm a horrible person…_

(BREAK)

Sasuke felt tired of everything. He was so glad he got the chance to whoop Naruto's ass. He deserved every punch and hit that he got. Naruto came in and fucked his entire life up.

Sasuke went into his box and grabbed his old diary. He decided he was going to read it. He wanted to read about his crush.

 _Naruto is an asshole. He's stupid. He's not perfect, but still I like him so much. The stupid dobe doesn't even see it. He can't tell that I get angry when he mentions Sakura. (I'm still wondering what does she have to offer that I can't.) Then he can't see that I secretly root for him in gym class. He's so stupid, but I love that about him so much._

Sasuke felt so stupid reading that. There was pages and pages about Naruto until:

 _I think I'm in love. Not with Naruto, unless he somehow comes around. I think I might love Suigetsu. It's weird but we've been going out for a while now. He's so nice, although he's mean at times and angry like l like them….Maybe he's perfect for me. He has everything I could ever want._

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke jumped and looked to the door. There was Itachi. He was standing there with an envelope in his hand.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke closed his diary quickly.

"This is for you." Itachi handed Sasuke the letter.

He looked down and it was from Suigetsu. What the hell did he want? He hadn't wrote him in weeks.

 _Dear Sasuke-sama. (I know you like me to call you that when I fuck you.)_ Sasuke chuckled.

 _I miss you dearly and I hope you miss me too, but I'm sorry. I've found a new life over here in Britain. The people are so nice and you know I'm a sucker for accents. So I'm not coming home anytime soon. I want to stay here for a while, and I got a scholarship. Sasuke don't be sad. When you're finished with school, you can join me out here. I love you, baby (Oh I wish I could video chat you, but I think it's better if I did it like this.) Anyways you have my email, but I felt the need to write this by hand. Again, Love you baby. And I hope to see you soon, maybe when you graduate._

 _Until then, keep in touch…_

 _Love Suigetsu._

Sasuke didn't want to cry. So he didn't. He didn't cry about what Naruto did to him, and he wasn't going to cry about this. Suigetsu is an idiot. He always called him babe or baby with alcohol hanging off his breath. The way he kissed him and held him. Sasuke threw the note in the drawer.

He laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

 _I may never see him again._

(BREAK)

"So you're all dating?" Naruto looked around. While he was in his own mess Neji and Shikamaru, Lee and Shira, Gaara and Hinata, and Kiba and Shino all got together.

"Yes." Hinata chirped. "Aren't you happy for us."

"I mean yes. I'm glad for you all." Naruto said. "I only wish you would've told me, but that's alright. I've been out of the loop."

"Well...you know now. Anyways you and Sasuke were feuding, so we thought, and we didn't want to be troublesome." Shikamaru explained about he and Neji's relationship. He grabbed Neji's hand and Naruto couldn't believe it. It was a little odd what he was seeing. Neji and Shikamaru together.

"Well I think it's cool." Naruto said. "And you all have my blessing."

"Oh please!" Neji said. "We don't need your blessing. Maybe you and Sasuke want are blessing. He had called me talking some weird stuff about a spell you put on him."

"Oh that's crazy." Naruto said. "We were together as friends with benefits. I mean, but if you see him, tell him I think I want him back. Tell him I love him so much."

"Wait so you like Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"I like Sasuke." Naruto said. "It's nothing...I mean you like Shino and I'm not making a big deal about it."

"That's because Shino and I were meant to be." Kiba pointed out.

"Well so were me and Sasuke." Naruto got mad. He and Sasuke were definitely meant to be. They belonged together.

"Well good luck with that." Hinata smiled.

"Maybe you can help me break out of here." Naruto said. "So I can see Sasuke. He is mad at me, and I want to make it better."

"No." Shikamaru said. "Anyways your parents are right outside the door."

"Yeah you're on your own." Lee shrugged.

Naruto sighed and they talked about other things. Still Naruto's mind was on Sasuke. He was going to see him.

After a while they left and his parents came back in. They talked for a little then said they were going home. Naruto was left with him and his phone, which was on the charger by his bed. His mother brought his charger up here. He grabbed his phone to text Sasuke when he saw what he was last on.

 _2\. The castor shall switch places. So the castor will now be in love, for eternity unless the other person forgives them for putting them under the spell._

A small piece of Naruto jumped. So if he got Sasuke to forgive him. He could stop feeling this way.

That's it. He's breaking the fuck out of here.

(BREAK)

Naruto was in a pair of muddy pants and pajamas. It wasn't hard to get out of the hospital really. He ripped the monitors off and got the fuck out of there, although he needed to get back before morning. The only thing is he couldn't make up his mind. Did he want to be with Sasuke, or did he want the spell to end.

Most of him wanted to sleep with Sasuke. He couldn't fight it, but a small piece of him was trying to convince the other part to break the spell. He had wronged Sasuke enough.

Naruto made it to his door and knocked on it. Sasuke's father answered.

"I need to talk to Sasuke." Naruto said. "I'm a friend from school, Naruto."

"Alright. He's upstairs and down the hall." Fugaku said.

Naruto ran up the stairs and to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door and opened it. There on the bed was Sasuke.

Sasuke rose up off the bed and he looked at Naruto with a death stare.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to talk to you." Naruto said. "I want to talk about...The spell. I wanted to tell you I was sorry, and I want you to..for...I love you." Naruto was fighting. He needed Sasuke to forgive him.

"You what?" Sasuke found himself appalled. What did he mean he loved him? "Naruto get the hell out of here. I'm not playing games."

"Sasuke. It's the spell." Naruto begin to break into tears and he fought in his head. "I didn't tell you and now I'm under the spell. So now I love you unless you forgive me. So I'm sorry."

"You're only sorry because you want to be free." Sasuke said.

"No. Please." Naruto pleaded.

"You know what Naruto…" Sasuke smirked, He had a plan. He walked over and closed the door. "You need to be quiet. Now stand up."

Naruto did as Sasuke asked.

"Kiss me." Sasuke laughed darkly.

Naruto couldn't resist those lips. He planted one right on Sasuke's mouth.

"Good. You're not forgiven. And I'm going to enjoy this, Naruto." Sasuke smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this forever."

Naruto felt his body lose control. He wanted Sasuke, and that little part that fought was gone. "I want to serve you Sasuke."

"Well let's get started." Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed and straddled him.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass.

"Well you're gonna have to show me how much." Sasuke said.

Naruto was ready. He only wanted one thing and he was sure of it. He wanted Sasuke.

This was shady love. He started and now he had to live with it.

(BREAK)

 **This is the last chapter. Tell me what you thought! I would love to hear it. What I would like to know is what you thought of Sasuke now using the spell to his advantage.**

 **Okay so I planned for this chapter to be short. ;) And I thought it worked out better this way.**

 **Personally when I had this chapter envisioned, I had Naruto dying at the end. I felt like it would work out better that way. But then I had a thought and I thought that was the perfect ending. Me personally I don't think Sasuke would forgive Naruto. Sasuke is known for his revenge. Will there be a sequel? Not sure. (Doubt it. I think it ended perfectly.) But I will never say never. I might write an epilogue.**

 **This has been a wonderful ride and I plan to go back and fix up the grammar soon ;)**

 **PS. If you like the idea of what happened tell me what and if you liked the idea of Naruto dying tell me? (I was thinking about writing an alternative ending where Naruto dies.)**

 **Reviews**

 **Kigen Dawn:Thanks ;) He survived lol. XD**

 **Headphone Girl A15: Thanks ;) And things only got worse from there**

 **Kirenuchiha1: Thanks ;) I thought about that one, but the problem was Sasuke still has a special place for Naruto in his heart. So forgiveness I thought was perfect.**

 **Shippist1820: Thanks ;) He has a special place in his heart for him XD**

 **Anonymus: Thanks ;) I did :) I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
